Brainstorm
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: NOTE: This fic was written prior to the publication of Jedi Apprentice Book #7 Sequel to "The Quest". Ruka sets out to transplant midiclorians into himself so he can use the Force. Will he succeed?


"Brainstorm"

sequel to "The Quest"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon Jinn entered the medical facility with Obi-Wan on his heels. The monitoring system immediately alerted Mi'al to their entrance. The healer made his way to the lobby to see who needed his services. "Ah, Qui-Gon. I had heard you were back from sabbatical. Too much of a good thing?"

"Too much indeed. I found out where I belong…and it's not on sabbatical."

"So…I assume this is a professional visit. Has Obi-Wan been showing off for the young ladies again?"

The apprentice's face reddened and Qui-Gon smiled. "No. I hope it's nothing that serious."

"Tell me."

Qui-Gon gave Mi'al a quick summary of Obi-Wan's kidnapping and the ensuing events. He listened attentively, his hand to his chin and lips pursed. Then he said to Obi-Wan, "Where exactly was this cut?"

"Here on my hip," the apprentice pointed.

"Come on back and let's have a look."

As Mi'al looked over the healing wound Qui-Gon said, "I thought, in light of Ruka's history of experimenting on Jedi, that it would be a good idea for you to have a look. I was afraid he may have had Shar inject Obi-Wan with something."

Mi'al considered for a moment before he spoke. "Shar didn't inject something…he actually took something out."

"What? Explain," Qui-Gon demanded.

"Judging from the area of the incision I'd say Shar was instructed to get a bone marrow sample from Obi-Wan. This is the area that samples are commonly taken from. It's basically a simple procedure and Ruka could easily have instructed Shar how to do it."

"But why?" Qui-Gon asked anxiously.

"Well…the bone marrow consists of precursors for blood products…red cells, platelets, white blood cells…"

"And midiclorians," the Jedi master added.

"Now Qui-Gon, I know what you're thinking…but it can't be done! I know Ruka is ingenious but he can study Obi-Wan's bone marrow and midiclorians all he wants. He may even be able to clone a large sample…but transplant them? That's what you're thinking, isn't it? I tell you, it can't be done," Mi'al finished emphatically. He hesitated a moment and then began to speak again. "Ever since I've was a child and became interested in the healing arts, I've been enamored of the idea of transplanting midiclorians. Think of it! To have the ability to give other beings in the galaxy the connection to the serenity that, with training, can fill your life. But I know that there are many, especially on the council, who see only disaster and destruction should this ability be available to anyone who has the technology and funds. It's been both my duty as one of the chief healers at the temple here on Coruscant…and my hobby, to keep up with research. And believe me—there has been a lot of research for centuries! On the Galactic Web each week there is everything from paranoid rantings that research is being actively suppressed by the Jedi Council and healers out of fear and jealousy…to reports of well-designed, well-researched and well-funded studies and experiments by different universities and research centers. You can be sure if there was _anything_ that even hinted of the possibility of success of transplanting midiclorians, it surely would have been well reported. And it just isn't out there. I think you can rest assured that Ruka might find it an interesting distraction for awhile but will be forced to give it up. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"But you aren't me," Qui-Gon observed.

"As you wish," Mi'al inclined his head. Turing to Obi-Wan he confirmed, "There were no other wounds?"

"None."

"OK. I'm confident that you were not injected with anything. You'll be fine. However, if you do notice anything out of the ordinary, don't hesitate to let me know, all right?"

"Thank you, Mi'al."

The two Jedi exited the clinic and were walking down the corridor. Qui-Gon had said nothing since Mi'al's lecture. This wasn't lost on his apprentice. "You don't think Ruka can really transplant midiclorians, do you…after what Mi'al said."

"Mi'al is wise and well versed in his field. I'm sure he knows of what he speaks."

"Then why are you still so concerned, Master?"

"Because, my young padawan, I know Ruka. He is relentless. He is a genius. And he is arrogant. He will stop at nothing to succeed in whatever he sets out to do. His pride will not let him admit defeat. _If_ there is a way to transplant midiclorians…Ruka will be the one to find it."

"Mi'al said it can't be done," Obi-Wan said simply.

"A way does not exist yet, Obi-Wan. We don't know if a way does not exist at all. Are you familiar with the quote, 'We will find a way…or we will make one'? Ruka will find a way…or make one."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were standing in the center of the Jedi council assembly room. The Jedi master was reporting Mi'al's suspicion to the council members.

"So based on the location of the cut, Mi'al believes a bone marrow sample was taken from Obi-Wan. He said that bone marrow contains the precursors for blood products such as platelets, red and white cells…and midiclorians."

"What are you suggesting Qui-Gon?" Mace Windu gazed intently at the Jedi.

Qui-Gon folded his hands into the sleeves of his robe and paused while he formulated his reply. "It is my belief that Ruka is going to attempt to a midiclorian transplant."

"Impossible!" Yoda declared. "Never done before has this been."

"What does Mi'al think about that?" Mace Windu inquired.

"Mi'al doesn't think it is possible either, my Master. He has no knowledge of success with such a transplant."

"Why think you that you know more than Mi'al?" Yoda challenged.

"I don't presume to know more than the healer," Qui-Gon replied simply.

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is."

"My Master, I think it is something we need to be aware of and to be watchful of. It's true it has not been accomplished but new discoveries are made every day. Do we know with certainty that it can't be done…or just that the way has not been found yet?"

"Who do you think his candidate would be?" Windu asked.

"Himself," the Jedi declared flatly.

A stir went through the council members.

"If an evil genius like Ruka had the ability to use the Force…" Mace's voice trailed off.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed with the unspoken implication. "That is why I don't think we should dismiss this so quickly. It's true that it looks unlikely…but if he were to succeed he would be even more dangerous than he already is. And he is _quite_ dangerous now."

"Find him we must," Yoda said. "Transplant or not, great jeopardy he represents. Returned to prison he must be."

"However," Windu cut in. "We will assign other Jedi to this. You will not be involved."

"Yes, my Master." Qui-Gon bowed before he turned to leave.

"May the Force be with you."

Back on Garin, Ruka was entering a room that he had so careful equipped and prepared for its present occupant, Bruck, who was lying on a bed outfitted with restraints, which were currently in use…and he was not happy about it.

"What the hell are you doing with me? You fat green blob! Let me go! You can't do this to me!"

"Ah, Bruck. It's true…you are quite volatile. It was reported to me that you were. Well, it's like this you see. You caused the loss of my prize patient, the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and now you must take his place. After all, you were taken to the Jedi temple as a child…you must have an elevated midiclorian count also."

"What? You're going to do to me what you had planned for him? No! Shar told me that Oafy was going to suffer! Let me go!" Bruck had been fighting hard against the bindings that held him. Now he struggled all the more…but to no avail. All he accomplished was a good sweat.

Ruka just chuckled at this. "Too bad. With your temper under control I could have used your services…but with the loner and revenge attitudes you have, you are a liability. One I can no longer afford. Trying to kill Kenobi was the biggest mistake you ever made. Shar, I believe we can do without the young man's loquacious mouth now. If you please."

"Of course, Ruka," Shar grinned. He picked up a large roll of tape and crossed over to the bed.

"Hey! What are you going to do with that? No!" Bruck struggled with every ounce of strength he had in him but it was useless.

Without a word Shar cut a few generous pieces of tape and began plastering them over Bruck's mouth as he tried to yell out for help…and mercy. His cries became muffled grunts trying to make their way through the adhesive strips beneath eyes so wide that they looked as though they might pop out of their sockets.

"See Shar. He's much less distracting now. I'm sure he will be most cooperative, won't you, Bruck? Very well, let's get down to business. We have much to do. Shar, you have done this before…would you like to try again?"

"With pleasure," Shar grinned maliciously. Ruka handed his cohort a syringe with a quite large needle on it…a needle large enough to penetrate bone. Shar inserted it into the Anterior Superior Iliac Crest…the part of the hip bone that juts out in the front…just as he had done to Obi-Wan in the wreckage on Tiro. Bruck tried to yell out as the needle dug into his pelvic bone but the tape contained his cries for the most part. However, nothing could hold back the tears that gathered in his eyes from the intense pain sensation. Shar was enjoying this. As much trouble as Bruck had produced him…especially in causing the death of the Jedi, he deserved to suffer the Jedi's consequences. Now that the needle had been inserted, a bone marrow sample was aspirated from the pelvic bone. Bruck was relieved when the needle was removed…but much to his dismay and chagrin, the ache did not end with the procedure. His hip area was aflame with pain. But they were finished with Bruck…for the time being.

"You sent for us?" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to the Jedi council members.

"Yes, we have an assignment. You are to locate a missing person," Master Windu told them.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged confused looks.

"We have a description here, a current photograph, and…"

"Excuse me, my Master," Qui-Gon interrupted. "But isn't a missing person a matter for local law enforcement officials rather than Jedi?"

"Normally, yes. This is a little different. The missing teen is the son of Senator Elan Lyg'tren and grandson of Valon Kar, I'm sure your familiar with him."

"Of course. He is the ruler of Harponion, one of the most mineral rich planets in the Republic."

"Yes. And it is that mineral richness that has made him a powerful man in the galaxy. We get a lot of important and necessary resources from his planet. Needless to say that makes him an important friend of the Republic. However, the request that we received to look into this has come from Senator Lyg'tren. He is putting pressure on Chancellor Valorum about this. Tylo Lyg'tren has been missing for about three weeks now and so far very little has been turned up on his whereabouts. The senator has lost his confidence in the authorities to find his son, so he is calling in favors…including some from the chancellor. This may seem like a distraction to you, finding a missing person, but I hope you can see the importance of placating the senator…and Valon Kar.

"I think I see your point, Master Windu."

"Good Qui-Gon. You have a good grasp of politics, which makes you a very able ambassador. I knew I could count on you to understand."

"What do we know so far?"

"Only that he had been authorized to take his father's ship on a trip to Harponion. His mother, Allia, says that he was paying a visit to his grandfather. However, he never showed up."

"Are you certain that he left Coruscant?"

"Yes, we have already checked into that. The investigating officials questioned workers at the spaceport. He checked in with the desk and picked up the keycard for the ship. Here is a record of the port log showing when his transport left."

"He left alone?"

"That was his plan, according to his mother. We have found few people at the spaceport who even recall seeing him. We feel certain that he did leave alone, however. There's little more I can tell you. I have the name of the local investigating official and copies of documents relevant to the transport and his leaving the spaceport. Now I hand the case over to you and Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."

Shar had been made into an impromptu lab assistant…he had proven a more trustworthy minion than the others surrounding Ruka. At the ready, he stood by to help as Ruka asked. And Tylo, the gofer, sat in a corner, waiting to be ordered around by his boss/jailer.

"What exactly are you doing Ruka?"

"At this point I need to separate the midiclorians out of the other components of the marrow. At the end of this procedure we will have a container of pure midiclorians," Ruka chuckled.

"So this is Bruck's marrow sample, right?"

"Oh, yes. Since we don't have the Jedi available to us for other samples, we must use Bruck as our source for these trials. Once I have demonstrated that the technique works then we will be ready to turn to Obi-Wan Kenobi's marrow for the final step." Ruka laughed merrily in his hummy sounding voice. "Success is within our reach Shar!"

"Excuse me, Ruka. I don't mean to question you, but if midiclorians could be transplanted, wouldn't there be people all over the galaxy selling the technology to everybody who wants to have the ability to use the Force?"

"Ah, Shar. A good question. I have looked into it. There is no official record of such a thing working successfully. Also, I have not been able to find any unofficial records of, shall we say, behind the scenes research, such as we are doing. However, that does not mean it cannot be done, my friend. It is just waiting for someone of my intellect to extract the secret. If there is a way, I _will_ find it or die trying. If I cannot take away the ability of the Jedi to use the Force, then I will just have to find a way to create that ability for me."

"If you can find a way…then I would call you genius," Shar replied almost in awe, taken in by Ruka's grand vision.

"Of course, Shar. Of course. I _am_ a genius…that's why I know I will succeed!"

During this conversation, Tylo's attention was grabbed by a single word…Bruck. Tylo's eyes glazed over as a memory rushed forth…standing on an unlighted corner near a garage. Bruck was leaving work for the day and approached Tylo.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I understand you're a fair mechanic."

"Better than fair."

Flashing some credits, Tylo replied, "How'd you like to earn enough to get you out of that garage?"

_Bruck is here? He was working for Ruka? Did he say anything to Ruka about me? Does Ruka know I hired Bruck for that job on Coruscant? _Tylo noticed he was squirming in his seat and he could feel beads of perspiration on his forehead. He swiped at them before anyone noticed. _Slow down, Tylo, slow down. Even if Ruka knows, will he do anything with that knowledge? I'm his prisoner…what can he do to harm me with it? The only way he can use it against me is if he lets me go…and he doesn't seem ready to do that right now. OK…for right now the only thing he can do is hold it over my head, taunt me with what he could turn me in for. Guess that's more the reason I should be a good boy. If I make him mad, he might just turn me in…and that's something that even Valon might not be able to fix for me._

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found themselves in the anteroom of Senator Elan Lyg'tren's office, awaiting their audience with him. He had demanded that the Jedi talk to him before they contacted the investigating authority because of his lack of trust in the locals' ability to solve the case.

"Senator Lyg'tren will see you now gentlemen," a small green receptionist squeaked as she rose to open the door for them.

The two Jedi entered a large office that was very elaborately decorated…overly decorated. Paintings by the current darlings of the high society set were wedged against each other, completely covering two walls. The third wall was similarly wallpapered with commendations, awards, and photographs of Elan Lyg'tren with elected officials and celebrities from all corners of the galaxy. The fourth wall was totally glass, overlooking the never empty skies of the city-planet of Coruscant. A stately looking senator sat behind a desk that entirely covered one end of the room, requiring much movement and great stretches by Lyg'tren to reach all areas of the huge desktop. He looked up from a data pad he was studying. "Ah, the Jedi! I am most happy to see that Chancellor Valorum saw fit to agree with my request to assign two of you to this case. Not only do I think that it will be brought to a quicker end with Jedi investigating," Lyg'tren chuckled, "but also, the appearance of Jedi to cart Tylo back home should be impressive enough to show him I mean business. But, please, have a seat."

"Thank you sir," Qui-Gon replied as he and Obi-Wan took the proffered seats. "What do you mean…that you mean business?"

"Tylo's at that rebellious stage in his youth. He's been in several scrapes…minor things you know…nothing serious. However, I have tried to impress upon him the error of his ways. Well…you know how some teenagers can be…especially if they are of the defiant nature. Tylo is headstrong and doesn't think of the consequences of his actions. So I decided on a little…uh, stronger discipline for him. I had made arrangements for him to go to Yuran, to the penitential boot camp. I thought the environment might give him a little more respect for authority. Anyway…the night that I broke that news to him, he naturally rebelled at the idea. So, I think his disappearance is just his tactic to avoid Yuran."

"We were told that Lady Lyg'tren said that Tylo was supposed to be going to Harponion to visit his grandfather."

"Uh…yes. Well, I'm afraid his mother spoils him terribly. Makes it hard to properly discipline him. I don't know how much stock I would put in what Allia has said. She would do anything to keep Tylo from going to Yuran."

"So, you and Tylo argued and then he took off in this ship…and you've neither seen nor heard from him? And Valon Kar has not heard from him either?"

"That is correct. I'm sure he's just pouting somewhere and needs to be dragged home to face the consequences of his actions."

"Very well, Senator Lyg'tren. We will get to work on this right away. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Well, I don't believe there is anything else to be told. It's obvious to me that this is just one more of his tantrums. He's not missing, he's hiding…and I just need someone to find his hiding place."

"Yes sir. We'll be in touch with you."

As the two Jedi were walking down the corridor of the Senate office building, Obi-Wan could sense Qui-Gon's unease. "Do you distrust him, Master?"

"I'm not sure what to think just now, Obi-Wan. I understand the politics of the situation…but still it seems a bit much to bring Jedi into just dragging a pouting child home. I feel like we weren't told everything."

"Should we talk to Lady Lyg'tren?"

"Obviously there is a conflict between the senator and his wife. I'm not sure which will be more honest with us, if either. First, let's see what we can find out from the official sources."

The two Jedi were in the office of Logash Me'rone, the chief investigator for the security force in the district of Coruscant where Tylo Lyg'tren had resided until his disappearance.

"This is all you have been able to find out," Qui-Gon was surprised at the meager amount of information he had been given access to.

"Look, he got on a ship…and he disappeared. No eyewitnesses to a ship disappearing in space. What do you want out of me?"

"You have interviewed his family, his friends?"

"There's the statement in front of you from his mother. His father declined to make a statement…and he is a senator. I can't force him to. Tylo was a very secretive person. Even his mother didn't know any friends' names for us to interview. I don't care how much political pressure is behind this…and I'm assuming that's the case since it is a senator's son, I can't produce evidence out of thin air."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath to quell the rising frustration he felt. "I don't think we are going to accomplish anything if we don't work together on this, Me'rone. I believe you perceive me as looking over your shoulder for Senator Lyg'tren. That is not the case. I am merely trying to locate Tylo, as you are."

"Fine with me. I'm just doing my job. Yes, that is a meager amount of information there…but if you want more stuff to look through then let me give you Tylo's unofficial police record. That will provide you with hours of pleasurable reading."

"Oh?"

"Yes, seems our little friend here has been in trouble constantly for the last four, five years. Always minor enough for his father, as a senator, to keep him out of trouble. Charges were always dropped. That's why it's an unofficial record. But it would take quite awhile to go into it all. Why don't I just let you read it for yourself? If you two will come with me I'll show you to the records area."

Tylo was sitting in the corner of the lab, out of Ruka's way and watching he and Shar again at work. He was not blind to what was going on. Even though the idea of transplanting midiclorians was quite interesting…exciting even, his more immediate concern was for his own safety. Another duty he had been assigned was helping tend to Bruck. Tylo had been present for the marrow extraction and had seen Ruka's method in action…and Bruck's reaction to seeing the senator's son…again. Ruka dismissed the mumbles and struggles as just more of Bruck's resistance to what the Klastarian was doing to him. Also, Tylo had heard the Klastarian telling Shar about Bruck being their lab animal. _Ruka had hired Bruck to do a job for him. Now he's double crossing him…and who knows how all this medical stuff will leave him? I'm even less than Bruck…not a hired hand but a prisoner. If this is how he treats his employees…what will he do to me? I need to start thinking of a way to escape. It won't be easy, Ruka's smart, I've learned that…but I've got to try. After all, Ruka escaped the prison moon…surely I can escape this compound._

"Now explain this to me, Ruka, I want to understand what's going on."

"Good, Shar. I'm glad to see you taking an interest. This is important research. I have here Bruck's midiclorians. I will clone them to increase the amount in our little sample. After we have an adequate quantity, next we need to get rid of the midiclorians in his body. The cloned ones will be transplanted into Bruck to see if they can return him to his previous count. If that works then we will have a successful transplant…and have taken the first step to success."

"OK…I follow that. But how are you going to get rid of the midiclorians in his blood?"

"One of my finest accomplishments, Shar, was to engineer a virus that attacks midiclorians. Actually had the chance to try it out on one of those Jedi…and it was working marvelously!" Ruka hesitated a moment. "A little too marvelously. We don't wish to kill our test subject. A smaller dose of the virus, I should say. Yes, that will do…a small dose just to relieve Bruck of his midiclorians," Ruka chuckled.

Obi-Wan pushed his chair back and gently stretched his kinked muscles. This was the second day of pouring over Tylo's records. Qui-Gon had insisted on a careful evaluation. Under the circumstances, with little to go on…and his suspicion of Lyg'tren, he wanted to extract as much information as possible from the files. "Not exactly the most entertaining reading. I've tried to be attentive…but, there's little here…except for the particulars of each arrest."

"Yes, I know, Padawan. However, it seems Tylo is not quite as innocent as Senator Lyg'tren tried to make him seem. No major crimes…but the amount…look at this tally. Several counts of driving under the influence of an intoxicating substance. Over a dozen counts of vandalism. Many disturbing the peace, public drunkenness, and brawling. True not a big time criminal…yet. It sure sounds like he's on his way to becoming one. This increases my suspicion of Senator Lyg'tren. I'm not sure what's going on…but I think he is trying to whitewash all this…probably to keep his career clean." Qui-Gon was puzzling over how all this tied together when he remembered another discovery he had made. "There is one thing that stands out from all this...he almost never was arrested alone. There was usually someone else arrested at the same time. Hmm…friends? Let's check the cross-references to see whom these others were. Maybe they can provide some information. I suppose that can wait one more day, it has waited this long. It's late. We'll get on that first thing in the morning.

The following sunrise found the Jedi up and preparing themselves for another day at the security building. They made small talk over breakfast and then left in a speeder to check out who Tylo's partners in crime were.

"You had not checked this out before now?" Qui-Gon said incredulously to Me'rone.

"I was investigating Lyg'tren, not these others, " he replied dismissively.

"But it didn't occur to you that there might be a connection…or that his friends might know where he is."

Me'rone leaped to his feet. "I don't need you to tell me how to do my job. We are interviewing classmates and teachers. We will find out which friends we need to talk to."

"I doubt that, your own records indicate that a lot of his crimes took place during school hours. Apparently he spent little time there. We will check this out ourselves. Come on, Obi-Wan."

With the help of the computer database it was easy enough for Qui-Gon to check the related case numbers and come up with the names of the people that were arrested for the same crimes as Tylo. "This is very interesting, Padawan. It's always one or more of the same three young men, Gatho Norr, son of Senator Talius Norr; Yaruth Astryx, son of Senator Quo'tar Astryx; and Chalot Maird, son of Senator Pirgrit Maird."

"All senators' sons," Obi-Wan mused. "No wonder Lyg'tren wants this settled quietly. Do you suppose we'll have problems getting to these kids to question them?"

"Well…we do have the authority to question them…but their fathers also have diplomatic immunity. It could be a problem. Hmm…perhaps if we could arrange to encounter them at one of their regular hang outs, we could find out a little information before they clam up and try to hide behind their fathers."

"You mean lie to them?" Obi-Wan was incredulous.

"No, I'm not suggesting we do that…but we don't have to tell them that we know who their fathers are. That's not lying…that's just not telling everything you know," Qui-Gon smiled.

"How goes the cloning, Ruka?" Shar entered the lab a little too loudly for his boss' liking.

"Shar!" he bellowed. "Don't tell me you are becoming like these other idiots who work for me. I thought you knew better than to enter the lab so abruptly."

"I'm sorry," Shar said meekly. It was not in his nature to be so humble…but he had been seeing the results of bringing the wrath of Ruka down on oneself and it was teaching him new lessons on humility. True it was degrading to grovel for Ruka, but on the other hand…if this crazy scheme of his worked…he could be one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. Shar certainly didn't want that brilliant, dangerous mind deciding the best way to discipline his assistant. He crept over to the bench where Ruka was peering intently through a microscope.

"It's very early in the process, but it seems to be proceeding as I expected. Cloning is a well-perfected process and I didn't expect there to be any problems in cloning Bruck's midiclorians. It will be awhile yet before we have the quantity we want…but I foresee no delays."

"When will you infect him with the virus?"

"Well, to be on the safe side, let's wait until the cloning process has reached completion. Since he is our source, we don't want to wipe them out until we are certain we have exactly what we need."

Tylo sat as his usual place, in a chair over in the far corner of the lab. There he was out of the way…but at Ruka's beck and call…usually to do some menial or grimy task. The Klastarian was still working on breaking the teen's self-esteem. Lately he had included not calling him by name…but by such terms as 'boy', 'servant', or if Ruka were angry then he lowered the insults to 'stupid' or 'moron'. Also he had directed that Tylo be given only one meal a day…to be served after Tylo had stood behind Ruka and watched him and his inner circle dine on the choicest delicacies the Klastarian could find.

However, unrealized by the green blob creature, these methods did not serve to lower Tylo's self-image. Mostly it angered him…and he was smart enough to know what Ruka was up to. He was taking quite an interest in Ruka's research and he appreciated the many questions Shar asked, so he too had the benefit of understanding what Greenie was doing. And he spent what little free time he had browsing the library and the Galactic Web to learn more about the things Ruka spoke of…like cloning. This served two purposes for Tylo. First it established his level of intelligence in his own mind. This helped him fight off the attempts by the Klastarian to dissolve his confidence. But also, Tylo was still looking for his opportunity for escape. If he succeeded, the information he would take back with him might be of interest or use to Valon. Tylo was determined that if he did get out of this alive he would take his mother and go to Harponion to stay with his grandfather. No longer would he or Allia be subject to the tyranny of Elan.

Qui-Gon had made the decision to speak with Allia Lyg'tren. He was uncertain how useful it would be, but figured that it couldn't hurt their investigation and they might actually find out something productive.

Allia was being cooperative to the limit of her ability. The Jedi's timing was not good and he happened to catch her just as she was beginning to feel the effects of her favorite barbiturate. The slightly slurred speech and slow responses did not escape the Jedi master's notice either. He wasn't sure if her more relaxed state would loosen her tongue…or just her brain. Still he proceeded to gently question her about her son's alliances and favorite haunts. Her memories seemed to be hit and miss…sometimes she recalled things easily, other questions she struggled with. The interview did not last very long, however, before it was quite rudely interrupted.

"What is going on here!" Elan Lyg'tren declared as he hurried into the room. "How dare you harass my wife? Can't you see she isn't well? Allia have these men been bothering you? Come and let me help you to bed."

"I'm fine," Allia insisted. "I want to help them find Tylo."

"It's OK. They can find him. Come."

The two Jedi stood and waited for the storm that Qui-Gon could sense would break when Elan returned.

When he did return, he slammed the door to the den and snarled, "How dare you! You should have consulted me before you burst in here and bullied my wife into cooperating with your interrogation."

"Senator Lyg'tren," Qui-Gon began. "I assure you we did not burst in. And when I saw that you wife wasn't well, I was quite gentle in my questioning."

"Ha! I'll bet."

"I'm sorry you see it that way. I'm also sorry for bothering Lady Lyg'tren. I didn't realize that I should have checked with you first. It was a routine interview and I thought as the mother of the missing boy, that she wouldn't mind answering a few questions."

"Enough of your excuses. Chancellor Valorum will hear of this. Out!"

"As you wish. Again, my apologies to you and Lady Lyg'tren." Qui-Gon bowed slightly and turned to leave Obi-Wan close behind.

Once well away from the apartment door, Obi-Wan dared break the silence, "I'd say rather than she isn't well, that she isn't all there."

"I agree, Padawan."

"Do you think that's why Senator Lyg'tren didn't want us to talk to her?"

"I suppose so. Maybe he fears what would happen to his career should word get out that his wife is a drug user. Quite a change from the demeanor when he talked with us in his office."

"Because we stumbled on to his secret," Obi-Wan stated with certainty.

"I don't doubt that, however, I feel there is more to it than meets the eye. My feelings tell me he has more to hide than that."

"Another part of the reason he wants Tylo returned to him?"

"Very observant, my young apprentice. I do not know the answer to that though."

Later, well into the night, the Jedi paid a visit to one of the places that had been mentioned by Tylo's mother as a favorite hang out. And the main reason she knew it was because of the number of times Tylo had been kicked out…not because Tylo had made it a habit of sharing his business with Allia.

It was a dark and noisy dive, in a dark and noisy district of Coruscant. However, at the entrance of the two brown robed keepers of justice and peace, a hush fell over the place. Momentarily it was punctuated by the buzzing of whispers. Yarl, the bartender had a bad feeling as he watched the two approach the bar. This couldn't be good news…and could only lead to him having to answer questions he didn't want to answer. Jedi never came in to a place like this for a drink. They only came when things were wrong. And things were wrong now.

Yarl tried to stay at his business and not watch the Jedi. He set two drinks on a tray and yelled for the skimpily clad Twi'lek to pick up her order. Then he began to wipe down the bar top, looking closely and scrubbing vigorously at things that had been there so long they were now one with the bar.

Sensing the bartender's unease, and his obvious attempt to ignore them, Qui-Gon walked along the bar until he was opposite Yarl and cleared his throat quite loudly. Realizing he couldn't keep up the game, Yarl tried to act surprised as he looked up. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you come in. What can I get you gents?"

"Nothing to drink, thank you. I'd just like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Well, I don't know if I can help you. I just run the place, you know? I leave people alone." Yarl was rubbing the counter top so hard his fingers began to ache.

"Tylo Lyg'tren was a regular customer of yours, wasn't he?"

"Tylo Lyg'tren?" Yarl looked at the ceiling and wrinkled his brow. "I really can't say, you know? Lots of people through here."

"I'm sure you remember him. He was underage…and he was the son of Senator Elan Lyg'tren. This will go easier on you if you cooperate. You really don't want to see your place closed down, do you? There are penalties for serving minors."

"Wait a minute! This is my living! You can't shut me down. What would I do?"

"I'm not really interested in shutting your bar down. All I really want to know is if Tylo was a customer or not."

Yarl's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, he came in here before. But," Yarl quickly lied, "I didn't know he was a minor. I swear."

"You never checked his ID?"

"Well…"

"I suggest you change your business practices. Now, can you tell me when the last time Tylo was in here?"

"Oh, no, I don't remember that at all. He comes and goes."

"He was a regular customer, wasn't he…before you got shut down."

Yarl sighed. "Yeah, he was. I don't remember exactly, a couple of weeks ago. Really, that's all I know. I don't remember anymore. Honest."

Qui-Gon locked eyes with the bartender and stared deeply, as if reading his soul. Yarl was instantly uncomfortable, almost in panic. He dropped his eyes and for the first time really noticed the Jedi's clothing. That sparked a memory…and maybe a way to get these two off his back. "You know, speaking of a couple weeks ago, there is something I remember from then…something you might be interested in."

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied.

"One night a Jedi came in here. I remember because Jedi usually don't come in here…and the few times I've seen them, they're like you now…calm and cool."

"Go on," Qui-Gon prompted, curious now.

"Well, this night this Jedi came in and he was really raising hell. He was really mad at the Jedi council and his master. Said he was going to quit and leave this place. He was telling everybody, making a really big deal out it. Said his name was Kanobe or something like that."

After the two Jedi had returned to Coruscant from Tiro, where Obi-Wan's kidnappers had left him, Qui-Gon had told his padawan about the reports of a disruptive Jedi making trouble around Coruscant. It had been Bruck in the apprentice's clothes. After he had gone to the temple to drop off Obi-Wan's shorn braid, he had made it known loud and clear about the district that Obi-Wan Kenobi was sick and tired of the Jedi and was quitting.

But this was the first time the padawan had to face the fallout of what Bruck had done to him…and he was not happy about it. The whole kidnapping episode had been traumatic enough…and then to find out that his master and the council had thought he was quitting his training. He had to fight with the wrath he felt rising in him. Hadn't Bruck tormented him enough during his childhood? And then he tried to kill him by sabotaging his speeder…and now, this. A new reason to be angry with his antagonist. The old scars were being reopened by these newest actions of Bruck against Obi-Wan. The padawan had to take a couple of deep breaths and calm himself. Qui-Gon was aware of the battle going on in his apprentice…and was distracted from the bartender by it.

It was obvious even to Yarl that he had caused some kind of disturbance. He took advantage of the refocusing of attention off of him and retreated quickly to the rear of the bar.

The Jedi master watched him walk away and then guided Obi-Wan to the door. "Are you all right, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master. I guess. I will be. I just…"

"I know. I think I understand what you're going through. I've had some of my own battles to fight recently. You'll make it through. The Force…and I will help you. OK?"

"Yes, Master."

The two Jedi headed toward their speeder. Trying to change his focus, the apprentice thought back over the conversation. "Do you believe him, Master?" Obi-Wan inquired about what the bartender had told them.

"He's hiding something. He knows more…but he's terrified."

"Are you going to close him down?"

"No, let him relax, think he's pacified us. There's still Tylo's friends…they may show up here sometime or other. Tomorrow we start looking for them. I think it's time we had a chat with his partners in crime."

"Ah, Shar. Success! The cloning process has proceeded, as I knew it would. We have a sufficient sample of midiclorians. Now we can administer the virus to Bruck. It may take two or three days for the virus to do its job. I'll have to take blood samples to check for the presence of midiclorians. We must make sure he is free of all of them before we proceed. Come, Tylo. You can be helpful…maybe the urine collection bag for the catheter needs emptying," Ruka laughed heartily.

Tylo fumed, but remembered a secret he shared with Bruck…at least he hoped it was still secret. If it wasn't, he couldn't afford to make Ruka angry with him.

As the green blob flowed into the room, Shar and Tylo trailed him. Bruck was still strapped to the bed and gagged. At the sight of the Klastarian fear filled his eyes…and he saw Tylo. Bruck tried to talk through the tape. He tried to point to Tylo. In vain he tried to tell Ruka about his encounter with Tylo on Coruscant, but he was unable to move or speak and his struggle bought him nothing. Tylo had quickly broken eye contact with Bruck as soon as he started reacting and set about cleaning up. The teen tried to ignore Bruck's attempts to bring attention to him and attempted to keep his trembling hands steady.

Ruka readied the virus, Shar at his elbow watching and asking questions. "You said that you had tried this out before?"

"Yes, on that Jedi—Jinn. And I almost succeeded in destroying him. Too bad. But I did find out that the virus does what it is designed to do. Now, don't look so distressed Bruck. I don't want to kill you, not yet anyway," Ruka laughed huskily. "This is a smaller dose. It will make you feel bad, but I give you my word it won't be fatal. You do believe my word, don't you?" Shar joined in the laughter this time. "Shar, you have done well so far. Would you like to try this injection?"

"Sure," Shar perked up and took the syringe from the corpulent green hand.

Compared to the marrow aspiration, the injection was nothing…but the pain from the needle was not what worried Bruck. What would happen next? And there was no way he could see out of his predicament. What was Ruka going to do to him? Shar had said Obi-Wan would suffer. How bad would it be? Would it eventually end in death? Bruck could feel his heart pounding…but there was nothing he could do. He just closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears of fear and frustration he felt building up. There's no way he was going to let this green furball see that. If he were going to die, it would be as a man.

Me'rone had asked Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to come by his office to update him on what they had found out. After all, he reminded them, he was officially in charge of the investigation and they had been assigned to help him. Qui-Gon only gave him the facts that he and his apprentice had been able to uncover and kept his suspicions to himself.

The torpid official listened with eyes half closed until Qui-Gon announced the names that he had connected with Tylo through the arrest database, then he almost fell out of his chair. "Norr, Astryx, and Maird?" he repeated in shock.

"Yes." Qui-Gon was suddenly wary. "Why? What's the problem?"

"My butt's gonna be in a sling now because I didn't figure this out myself. Lady Lyg'tren told me about the argument her son and husband had so I figured it was just a simple case of a runaway."

"You don't think it is?"

"Three weeks ago those three teenagers died in a speeder accident. Eyewitnesses said it looked like they lost control of the vehicle. They were all killed instantly."

"Hmm…what was the cause of the accident?"

"Our technicians went over the wreckage and found out that someone had cut into a wire in the electrical system of the speeder and inserted a circuit interrupter. It was designed to disturb the circuit at a set current level. Once that level was reached, the power was cut in that line by the interrupter and the speeder experienced a total electrical failure. That's probably why they lost control…no power to the control system."

Obi-Wan suddenly felt a knot in his stomach…a feeling that his master picked up on. The two locked eyes and an unspoken communication passed between them.

"What is it?" Me'rone inquired. He knew there was something in that look.

"Would you mind if we had a look at that wiring?"

"Not at all."

"There's no doubt about it, Obi-Wan. This is the same type of thing we saw in the speeder at Baroon Colony Number Two on Jastin."

Obi-Wan shook his head. That same anger toward Bruck was fighting for release. The apprentice had missed his chance on Jastin to take Bruck into custody…and look how much more trouble he had made for him since that failed opportunity. _Unresolved anger. The path to the dark side. I can't give in to it. I can't let Bruck continue to torment me._

"Obi-Wan? Are you all right?" There was obvious concern on Qui-Gon's face. He could feel the rising hostility.

The apprentice quickly refocused his thoughts and suppressed the feelings. "The same way Bruck sabotaged the speeder that I crashed."

"Remember Obi-Wan, you told me that Bruck was here on Coruscant when he kidnapped you. We know he was here…what did Me'rone say? Three weeks ago that this wreck happened. That was about the same time you disappeared. Apparently someone took advantage of his services before that…or maybe it was the same person who hired him for both jobs."

"The same person? You mean…"

"Yes, Ruka. According to the records this wreck happened the day after Ruka escaped…the same day Tylo disappeared. There's a connection between this speeder wreck and Tylo missing."

"It sure sounds like it. Where do we go from here?"

"I think we need to pay that bartender another visit. He knows more than he is telling. These four boys hung around together…if Tylo was a regular at that bar, then I think his friends probably were too."

If he had given in to his first instinct when he saw the Jedi master and his apprentice come walking back into his bar, Yarl would have run screaming out the back door. But he thought that would make it obvious that he knew something, so gripped the bar counter and took a deep breath to steady himself. "So, you're back. A drink this time?"

"No, thank you. I'm going to be straight with you and I'd advise you to be straight with me. I think you know more about Tylo…and about his friends than you are telling me."

"Well…I know Tylo, but his friends…"

"Friends who were arrested at the same time he was for driving under the influence of an intoxicating substance. I wonder where they got the intoxicating substance?"

"Hey, now, there are lots of bars around…and lots of stores that sell booze. You can't blame me for…"

"You have already admitted to serving alcohol to Tylo. I'm not here to play games this time. You are in trouble and you'd better start talking or I will take you in myself, right now."

By now Yarl was visibly shaking. He knew he was running out of time…and excuses. He tried to be cool even though he was upset, "I'll cooperate if you'll go easy on me."

"I'm not here to make deals. That's up to the district authorities. Either you will answer my questions or I'll take you in right now."

"What…what if I do answer?" his voice trailed off.

"Then everything you say will be recorded and may be used against you if you are prosecuted for whatever laws you have broken."

Yarl thought about it…what had he done wrong? So far it was only serving alcohol to minors…but senators' kids! How much more trouble would they make for him? He had done nothing to contribute to whatever happened to Tylo or his friends. But if he didn't talk, then he would be in trouble for withholding what he knew. He saw his troubles only compounding if he didn't talk…so he started talking.

"OK…OK. Yes, Tylo and his friends, Yaruth, Gatho and Chalot, were regular customers. The last time I saw them was a couple or three weeks ago. I don't remember exactly…honest. They were in and out all the time…hard to keep up with them."

"Go on," Qui-Gon prompted when Yarl hesitated. "Tell us about the last night you saw them."

"Well…they came in and took a table as usual. Then that green guy came in here and I told him…"

"Green guy?"

"Yeah, this big flabby looking, I don't know, blob I guess. He was green and furry."

Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon and breathed, "Ruka!"

"Yeah, I remember hearing that name…Ruka. He came in acting like he owned the place but didn't want to order anything so I was going to throw him out. But, for some reason, Tylo invited him to sit at his table. So, they sat there and talked and drank."

"That's it?" Qui-Gon asked. "They just talked and drank…and then left when?"

"Well…that's not it exactly. Tylo and this green…Ruka got into an argument about something. I don't know what…really…I don't. But anyway, Tylo was going to take a swat at him till his friends pulled him back. That got my attention…don't allow fighting in here. I told Tylo to beat it. He and his friends left after that…and a minute or so later this character left. That's all I know, really. I don't know anything about what happened to Tylo or those other three kids. Honest, I don't know anything."

"That's everything? You're sure?"

Yarl stopped to think. "That's all I remember, honest. I don't know what they argued about. I don't know what happened, really." Yarl fully expected to be hauled away as an accessory or something because he'd had a fugitive in his establishment. However, the Jedi had bigger things on his mind and turned to leave, without a word.

Once outside, both Jedi rushed to speak at once. The apprentice yielded to his master.

"Ruka was here? That in itself is odd. Why would he come to this broken down dive and risk exposure while he was on the run? Hmm…he is bold though. Perhaps he was looking for a way off Coruscant. And…these kids died and Tylo disappeared after meeting with Ruka. Is that just coincidence? What could those three have done to Ruka to cause their death?"

"The bartender said that Tylo and Ruka argued. Maybe he was really after Tylo," Obi-Wan speculated. "If they were all together at the bar, maybe Ruka assumed they would be together in that speeder."

"That rewiring job looks like Bruck's work and you saw Bruck on Coruscant. Someone probably hired Bruck…Ruka? But why?" Qui-Gon pulled at the brown-grey hairs in his beard as he thought out loud. "It's true Ruka likes revenge…but would he have risked giving away his whereabouts to kill some kids because they angered him? He's bold…but is he that bold?"

"Even if he did do it, why wasn't Tylo with his friends when the speeder crashed," Obi-Wan asked…and then quickly added, "assuming that was who Ruka was really after?"

"And that is an assumption. Hmm…this happened after the showdown between Senator Lyg'tren and Tylo. Tylo knew he was about to be shipped off to that penitential camp and skipped out. Is that why he wasn't with the other three?" Qui-Gon stopped walking as he considered. "Whoever caused the crash couldn't have known about that argument. So Tylo left the next day…and his friend's died the same day. And what became of Ruka? Did he hook up with Bruck that day and get off Coruscant with him?"

"Is it possible that Ruka didn't really have a plan but just tried to stow away? He's good at taking advantage of opportunity. Maybe after leaving the bar and possibly meeting with Bruck he might have decided that he was too exposed and didn't want to wait around to find someone to get him off the planet."

"Interesting thought, Padawan." Qui-Gon chuckled as he said, "Knowing Ruka, however, he would not have wanted to travel with the baggage. He probably charmed…or bullied someone into taking him."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "Even Tylo."

"Yes, even Tylo," Qui-Gon repeated slowly. "Ruka is no longer here…and Tylo is missing." Qui-Gon was silent for a moment as he sought a little deeper. "My feelings tell me that if we find Tylo, we will find Ruka." Then he sighed deeply. "Ruka…again."

"But we still don't know where to look for Ruka or Tylo."

"No, but we do know what kind of ship they were in…and it was a diplomatic ship. We'll have to put out an announcement on that ship. We still have some holes to fill in. And a decision to make."

"What's that, Master?"

"What to do with this investigation. It will lead to Ruka…and as we both know, the council does not want me involved in that."

"But, we can't give up now," Obi-Wan objected.

"We aren't giving up, Padawan. We'll probably just be turning this over to another Jedi to complete."

"We're so close now. Whatever is going on, we know that Ruka is involved and if we find him, we'll find Tylo—which is what we were assigned to do after all. All we have to do is track that ship and we'll have this case solved."

Qui-Gon stopped and stared at his apprentice. Something wasn't right. There was more to Obi-Wan's objection than he was letting on. Obi-Wan became uncomfortable under his master's scrutiny and began walking again.

"Just a minute," Qui-Gon said as he grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulder. "We just worked through a disagreement that was precipitated by my wanting to go after Ruka and your objection to my defying the Jedi council." The master paused and studied the face looking back at him. "Now you don't want me to walk away from this investigation…which would entail tracking down the Klastarian. You're not being consistent, Padawan. There's more to this." He was trying to sense what was going on in his apprentice…and could sense conflict and anger.

"No, master. It's just…that, as I said, we are so close. And what better way to show the council that you have worked through your feelings about the Klastarian than to bring in Ruka and Tylo."

"And Bruck," Qui-Gon added. "That's what this is about, isn't it? You are angry with Bruck over the kidnapping and almost making your Ruka's prisoner."

"Well…no, not really…"

"Obi-Wan."

The apprentice closed his eyes tightly as he fought to bring his battling emotions under control. "Yes," he finally admitted. "I still am angry at Bruck."

"Are you dealing with it in an appropriate way?"

"No, Master. I am not."

"Good. At least you recognize that. That's all the more reason we should _not_ be involved in this. We must report to the council at our first opportunity and then turn this over to someone else to finish."

"But…"

"No, Obi-Wan. I know how you feel. I do. You are going through the same thing I did. Remember what you told me? In your young wisdom you told me that if I had unresolved anger toward Ruka then I probably was not ready to go after him…not with the right motives anyway."

It stung the apprentice's pride to have his own words thrown back at him. He remembered them well…and he remembered the circumstances under which he'd said them. Heated words in one of the strongest disagreements he'd had with his master. A disagreement that got him where he was now…angry with Bruck. If he had not had that disagreement wit Qui-Gon, he wouldn't have been out trying to walk off his frustration that night that Bruck lured him into the dark alley…and he wouldn't have once more been at his tormentor's mercy. The circle was complete. His unsettled feelings toward Bruck had only been covered over years ago…not dealt with. Now they were back, stronger, harder and he must conquer them…not be conquered. Another circle was complete…master teaching padawan what padawan had taught master.

Maybe this wasn't entirely a bad thing. What a learning and growing experience it could be…for them both. Qui-Gon had been studying his apprentice as Obi-Wan thought and fought through what he was feeling. Now, at this final realization, the master smiled. _Yes, it will be a good thing for us both._

"Tylo! Where are you! You know you're supposed to keep this room cleaned up. It needs to be perfectly clean. I can't have anything that might interfere with my experiments. Don't you even have the brains to remember what you have been told to do…several times."

_If I ever get out of here, you will pay for this. You will pay for your treatment of me. I'll make sure of it. I'll have your green butt on a platter._ That was the turmoil in Tylo's head. But his outer demeanor was one of cooperation and submission. He had little choice…cooperate or die. Ruka had not directly threatened to kill him, but he could see that Ruka had little regard for life…even the life of someone who worked for him. He rushed around the room to clean it before turning to clean up Bruck and change his bed.

There seemed to be little use for the restraints now. Bruck was in and out of consciousness. Even when he was awake, he seemed to know little of what was going on. His fever was elevated and sweat was pouring off his pale face. Ruka and Shar came close to check on the condition of their lab animal. Bruck moaned softly as Ruka inserted a needle into a vein for a blood sample.

"He looks awful. Are you sure he's going to be all right?"

"He'll be fine, Shar. I'm keeping a close eye on him. He is very sick…but it will not be fatal. I can't afford to loose my source and my test subject. But as you could tell from the last count, the virus is doing the job I developed it to do…destroy midiclorians. We should be close now. Let's take this sample to the lab and do a count. As soon as we are certain there are no more midiclorians left then we can attempt to transplant the cloned cells." Ruka chuckled hummily. "Each step brings us closer to success. Let's go. Then Ruka paused to snap, "Tylo, when you are finished here, I want you back in the lab."

The door closed and Tylo paused to take a short break. He walked to the head of the bed and looked down into Bruck's wan face. _He says he doesn't want to kill you…but does he really know what he's doing? _Tylo felt sorry for the young man and bathed his hot face with a cool cloth. _What if he accidentally kills you with this…virus that he made. He's only used it once. Even if he doesn't kill you with that, he's liable to with this transplantation stuff he's planning. I suppose I shouldn't be so worried about that. You know something about me that Ruka could use against me…and he already has enough on me. Hmm…what if you survive all this? Then you could tell him…and it would be just another hold Ruka has over me. Maybe I should save myself some worry and you some suffering and just put you out of both our miseries. _Tylo looked around for a moment seeking what instrument he could use to carry out his rash idea. However, before he could find anything sufficient he came to his senses. _He would know who did it. Ruka's knows I'm in here cleaning up. He would kill me then. Stupid idea, Tylo. You've got to be smarter than that if you expect to survive. Don't worry about Bruck right now. Looks like he's not going to be in shape to be telling Ruka anything about you for awhile yet._

"Please, come in, gentlemen. Have a seat," Senator Lyg'tren said to the Jedi master and his apprentice. So, have you news for me?"

"Nothing definitive yet," Qui-Gon replied as he and Obi-Wan seated themselves in the deep cushioned chairs. "However, I thought we would give you an update on what we have learned so far."

"Go on."

"The facts that we have pulled together place your son and three of his friends, also sons of Republic senators, at a pub together on the night before Tylo disappeared. The friends were…"

"Yes," Lyg'tren interrupted. "I'm familiar with Tylo's friends…please continue," he said stiffly. _I don't need you to dig into that!_

"The bartender has confirmed that the escaped Klastarian, Ruka, was in his bar and talked with your son and his friends for some time."

"What!" Lyg'tren cried. "My son…consorting with an escaped convict? He must have been coerced into it."

"Not according to our eyewitness. He said Tylo invited Ruka to join him."

"Well, what happened?" _Tylo is just a petty little irritant. All he knows is what band is playing in the local club. He doesn't even know who Ruka is. Why would he hook up with him?_

"They talked for some time. Tylo and Ruka got into an argument at which point the bartender asked your son to leave…apparently he was about to attack Ruka. Shortly afterward the Klastarian left."

"You are out of your mind. My son wouldn't be associating with a criminal." _Hmm…I did make it a point of bragging to Allia that I helped but Ruka away. Would Tylo have heard or remembered that? Maybe he did recognize him._

"You were aware of the death of your son's friends in a speeder accident…weren't you?"

"What? No, I'm a busy man. It's enough of a job keeping up with Tylo. What has that got to do with anything, anyway?"

"Well, the accident happened the day after the meeting at the bar…the same day Tylo disappeared." Qui-Gon leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I can't help but feel there is a connection between the two events."

"But you can't prove it," Lyg'tren pointed out. _Thank goodness for that! Who knows what could come out of that? What the hell is Tylo into now?_

"No, I can't. But I have to consider all possibilities." Qui-Gon paused before his next statement. "Another possibility I have to consider is that Ruka may be on that ship with Tylo."

"You are insane! Are you suggesting that Tylo helped him escape? He's been a minor troublemaker…but he would _never_ do what you are suggesting."_ Would he go that far to embarrass me? No, Tylo's not bold enough._ "That's enough! I've had it with you.

"Just a moment, Senator. I wasn't suggesting that Tylo helped Ruka. I was suggesting the possibility of a kidnapping."

"I don't want to hear any more of your suggestions. You are finished with this. I don't want you on this case any longer. Chancellor Valorum will hear about this. Now get out! Get out!" Lyg'tren didn't allow any more discussion but shoved the Jedi out the door and slammed it behind them. Then he paced his office furiously. _Ruka! My son involved with him? This will ruin me! Damn you Tylo! You finally accomplished what you have been trying so hard to do with your little games…you have ruined me! I'll be the laughing stock. And there's some connection with these kids that died. Ruka killed them before he left…and then Tylo helped him escape. You little…if you were here right now! I should have gotten rid of you long ago…should have sent you away sooner. If it hadn't been for Valon's soft heart for his only grandson…. I've got to cover this up! Fast! First I've got to get that Jedi off the case…make sure he doesn't dig up any more dirt. How can I shut him up on what he already knows? I'll have to work on that. First I need to start putting some political pressure to shut down this investigation. _Lyg'tren seated himself at his desk and started making of list of people to call and coordinating his stories.

"Wow," Obi-Wan exhaled. "That was quite an explosion."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed as he walked down the hallway with his hands clasped behind his back. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"He sure was quick to jump to conclusions." Obi-Wan replied as he pressed the button for the lift.

"Conclusions that I fear he will try to pin on us."

"Master?"

"Why would he presume something I never suggested? Something isn't right…and I feel that Senator Lyg'tren is going to make us the scapegoats for whatever is going on that made him react so strongly."

"What do you think we should do, Master?" Obi-Wan asked as the lift doors opened.

"I think we need to let Master Windu know what we have found out."

"Well, Shar. This blood sample checks out. The midiclorians in Bruck's system are negligible. I've been checking the virus titre also. Midiclorians are their only host cell, and once they're gone, the virus dies without a host, having burned itself out so to speak. Tylo, accompany us."

Tylo walked several steps behind the green furred blob and his henchman and they made their way to the room where Bruck was lab animal and prisoner. The teen made sure he was close enough to hear the conversation that was going on between the two. He still was trying to follow Ruka's explanation of what he was doing to Bruck. Tylo refused to give up the idea that he could somehow escape…and if he could employ this information, or use it against the Klastarian, then he wanted to memorize every detail. Escape seemed dimmer every day, but he had to hold on to that dream. It was the only thing that kept him going.

Ruka arrived at the room and stood aside waiting for Tylo to come and open the door for him. The youth opened the door without a word, knowing what was expected, and followed after Ruka and Shar.

Ruka quickly checked his test subject over to assess his condition. Bruck looked much the same as he did when Ruka was in earlier. Still pale and drenched in sweat. The Klastarian had done little to ease his suffering while waiting for the virus to do its primary job. Now, however, he wanted to help Bruck's recovery so he could proceed with his plans.

Shar, with his untrained estimation of the situation, inquired, "Are you going to give him a shot or some pills?"

Ruka merely smiled. "No, viruses are not like bacterial infections. They will not respond to antibiotics. The virus no longer has midiclorians to feed off of. It is not a problem now. However, we will wait just a little longer for Bruck to stabilize and recover somewhat. Tylo, I want you to stay with Bruck and tend to him until I come back to check on him."

Elan Lyg'tren had cut his day short so he could get home. He had a lot of thinking to do, damage control to engineer, and people to manipulate if he wanted to quell this rising crisis. The first thing to greet his sight when he arrived at his apartment was the last thing he wanted to see…Allia. Worse…she was coherent. She was much easier to ignore when she was bombed. But she was convenient….

"Elan, you're home early. What a surprise." She tried to be as pleasant as possible, still seeking to please the man she called husband.

He walked up close to her; she could see the fury in his eyes. Suddenly she felt afraid. Elan grasped her wrist as she started to back away from him. "This is as much your fault as it is his! _Your_ son trying again to spoil my career! And you…you always standing up for him and helping him every time he does it!"

Allia's alarm was temporarily overcome by the mention of Tylo. "Have you found out where Tylo is? Is he OK?" she cried.

"So much like you to be concerned for that useless scum that you spawned…and not care about me. The one who is keeping you from humiliation by playing happy marriage with you. The one who is paying for your…disgusting drugs." Elan released his grip and walked away from Allia. "Yes, I know where he is. He disappeared the day after Ruka escaped. Those Jedi think Tylo helped him get off Coruscant. In _my_ ship! Do you know what that's going to look like?" Then he approached Allia slowly, menacingly. "I didn't approve Tylo taking that ship. Who else could have?"

Allia found some bit of courage. She straightened herself and retorted, "You couldn't send him to that place. He couldn't survive there. I won't let you do that to him." Then playing the only trump card she still possessed, "Daddy wouldn't be happy about you doing that to his only grandson either."

Elan's haughty look slowly melted away. The one person he still feared, Valon Kar. _Damn! I should have been well enough established on my own now to not have to rely on his favors anymore. That is a liability, but one I have to endure…for now. If I can survive this I vow I will have my independence from him._ Lyg'tren said nothing further to Allia and stormed away to his study to try to bury this latest scandal.

The following day found Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi before the council presenting the results of their investigation thus far…and Lyg'tren's reaction to it.

"All ready know we how Senator Lyg'tren took the news," Yoda replied.

At Qui-Gon's confused look, Master Windu added, "We have already heard from Chancellor Valorum. He is considering closing out the investigation."

"What," Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He really is going to give into this political move?"

"Know we not what Lyg'tren holds over him," Yoda said. "Big it must be however."

"We can't totally give up the investigation though," Qui-Gon argued.

"_You_ will be giving it up," Windu said.

"Me in particular? Why…because it may lead to Ruka?"

"No, because Senator Lyg'tren has made some serious accusations against you."

The Jedi master wasn't sure he heard that correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Lyg'tren accuses you of harassing investigative techniques, mishandling evidence, invading his home…"

"What? You can't believe that," Qui-Gon objected.

"Say we believe we did not," Yoda replied. "Merely telling you his accusations we are. Know you better than that we do."

"However," Mace Windu added, "In light of his accusations we have no choice but to relieve you of this. It will be assigned to another."

"And where does that leave me?" the Jedi master queried in frustration. "With a black mark on my record…based on the unjustified allegations of someone who is playing political games with his own son's life and the whereabouts of a known fugitive."

"Just a minute, Qui-Gon," Mace Windu replied. "These are allegations at this point. He has to prove them to make them stick. In the meantime, however, we have little choice in reassigning the investigation. I don't know if Senator Lyg'tren intends to press this issue or not. However, for your sake I would suggest that you prepare whatever you think is necessary to show yourself innocent of his charges.

Allia had been trying to contact her father, Valon Kar since the previous night when Elan had had his temper tantrum…and gave forth the tidbit about Tylo's involvement with Ruka. He had been unavailable and Allia had spent a restless night worrying. But she realized now that Valon was finally returning her call that it was probably best that Elan was not around to possibly overhear the call.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you finally called. Elan said he knows where Tylo is. He said that Tylo helped Ruka get off Coruscant."

"What?" Valon was very surprised at what he heard. "My dear, Tylo is quite clever, but I doubt he was able to do that. It is more likely that Ruka forced him to get him off the planet."

"You know Ruka?" Allia asked in amazement.

"Oh my yes. I've never had direct dealings with him, but I am well familiar with him. Don't act so amazed, Allia. You know that my contacts extend to both sides of the law."

"Yes, of course, Daddy, but Ruka's…" her voice trailed off.

"Brilliant," he provided his own assessment of the green furry blob. "Bold, but arrogant. That arrogance has been his downfall. So…Ruka has my Tylo does he?"

"Do you think he'll hurt him, Daddy?" Allia asked anxiously.

"Probably not. If I know Ruka, once he has figured out who Tylo is, he'll hold him as political fodder. This is interesting. My own investigation of Elan's ship has turned up a possible landing spot. If Ruka is involved, this will be easily solved. I know what Ruka wants…and he has a couple of things I could use."

"Oh, Daddy, that's wonderful!"

"I hope you are learning your lesson here, Allia. I tried to tell you about Elan."

"And you have been right. Daddy, he frightened me last night. I don't want to stay with him any more. What can I do?"

"Elan is a problem in more ways than one. That fool didn't realize how public this could all become if he got the Jedi involved. We have to make sure they stay off this case. I know how to do that…and take care of Elan at the same time. I need you to do a couple of things first."

"Just tell me, Daddy. I'll do anything to get away from him and get Tylo back."

Tylo was exhausted. He had not left Bruck's bedside for…he had lost track of time. And it wasn't entirely by choice. Ruka required him to remain here. The youth was about to collapse from fatigue. He had been caring for Bruck according to everything the green blob instructed him to do. Finally though, finally, Bruck was much improved. His temperature was down. He was no longer so pale. His rest didn't seem so disturbed. The last time he had been awake, he was more aware…more aware than Tylo cared for. Even though Ruka had been replenishing Bruck's fluids intravenously…and there was no real reason to remove the tape from his mouth, he had removed all restraints from the young man in a rare moment of compassion for the languishing Bruck. He awoke to find Tylo tending him.

"You…what are you doing here? Are you working for Ruka too? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tylo was terrified now. He couldn't let Bruck tell Ruka about his role in the speeder accident. Anything Ruka could use to hurt him, he would rejoice to know. Tylo looked around to make sure that neither the emerald creature nor Shar were coming in. Then he made the decision that he was going to have to restrain Bruck…if for no other reason, he had to get that tape back on his mouth before he could talk to Ruka. Bruck was bigger and older than him…but he was sick also.

Tylo moved quickly, grasped Bruck's left hand and wrestled it into place. The young man tried to resist, but he just hadn't the strength to over come the teen and Tylo easily fastened the restraint. Then he climbed on top of Bruck to keep him on the bed. Bruck was kicking and yelling now. Tylo had no idea where Ruka was and therefore no idea how much time before he was caught. However, this was not the time to think but to act. So he fought until he easily subdued the ailing Bruck and fastened the restraint at his right hand.

Tylo was more confident now. The job was half done…but he had to shut Bruck up. Since he no longer had use of his hands, Tylo decided to re-tape his mouth…and quiet him down before Ruka came to see what the disturbance was all about. Bruck's thrashing helped him none and just tired out his weak body so it became Tylo's more cooperative target. Soon he had the yelling mouth plastered over with tape…and just in time.

The door flew open and the green furred blob flowed in with Shar close behind. "Tylo! What are you doing? You know how important he is to my research. What are you doing?"

_Think fast!_ "Well…as you can see…he's feeling better. And, he…tried getting out of bed, so I thought it would be best to restrain him. Bruck wasn't happy about that. He was yelling so…as you said before…he's much less distracting when he's quiet…" Tylo's voice trailed off.

Ruka came closer and looked Bruck over. His feet were still free and he was kicking at anything that he thought he might have a chance of hitting. "Yes. Obviously he is feeling better. Shar, help Tylo fasten the foot restraints."

As the two worked together Bruck tried in vain to force any word past the tape. Nothing got out but unintelligible noise. And in his weakened condition, his fight had further drained him. He lay a rumbled, sweating mass, exhausted, still and quiet.

"Tsk, I would have preferred that he not stir himself up so," Ruka muttered. "However, we can proceed now. The virus is gone from his system and he has recovered so there is no other impediment to attempting the transplant. Shar, you're the only one I trust to be careful. Go to the lab and get the transplant material."

"At once."

While Shar rushed down the hallway on his boss' errand, Ruka set about gathering what else he would need. He seemed oblivious to Tylo, Bruck, and the rest of the world as he dreamed of success and chuckled to himself in his hummy way.

Shar came running into the room with a plastic container and immediately Ruka dressed him down. "Shar! You know better than that! Be careful! Care is more important than speed. Now give me that!" Ruka gently but firmly took Shar's burden from him.

Walking over to the bed, the jade creature hung the plastic bag from a stand. Bruck was watching his every move with wide eyes and incoherent noises muffled by the tape. Ruka took an elastic band and wrapped it tightly around Bruck's arm above the elbow, then poked around the inner elbow area with his large green hands. "Ah, Bruck you have good veins. This should go quickly," he smiled. Ruka swabbed his arm and then reached for the tubing attached to the IV bag. He inserted the needle into the vein. Bruck reacted and Ruka, in his most sugary voice calmed him, "It's going to be all right. Don't you worry about anything. All we are doing is giving you back your own midiclorians. You should be your old arrogant annoying self," Ruka laughed heartily.

"I _really_ need to talk to you again. It's very important. There are things I didn't get to tell you when you were here before."

"I appreciate that Lady Lyg'tren," Qui-Gon replied. "However, I am no longer involved in the investigation. Perhaps you should contact the Jedi council."

"No, I can't do that! Elan would be furious. Remember he's the one who kept me from talking to you before. I need to talk to someone who's not in such an…elevated position. Elan has friends everywhere. But I think I can trust you. Please, Master Jinn. It's really important. I have to talk to you," her voice was thick with emotion.

_She's very upset. Whatever she knows must be of consequence. I suppose I could talk to her and if it's meaningful maybe I can persuade her to go to the council._ "Very well, Lady Lyg'tren. I will come over to talk to you."

"No! Not here. I'll meet you somewhere. We can't talk here…I don't know if Elan will walk in on our conversation again. Do you know of the plaza near the market district?"

"Yes."

"That would be perfect. It's not near my apartment or the Senate building. Elan won't see us. I'm leaving right now to go there. Please don't keep me waiting," she implored him, close to tears. "Hurry!" The communication was cut off.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. _Careful Jinn. Something's not right about this…but she sounds desperate. I wonder if this is information about Tylo…or about Senator Lyg'tren? Lady Lyg'tren sure didn't want him around for the conversation. I'd better get over to the plaza. Hmm…I won't mention this to Obi-Wan. Since I'm already under suspicion for my behavior, I won't get him involved. I know he was worried before about the effect my actions had on his standing before the council. This time it will just be me. If something goes wrong this time, there will be no one to blame but me._

Qui-Gon had parked the speeder and was walking along the open mall area looking for the frail form of Lady Lyg'tren. His eyes traveled along the benches that ringed the small green expanse in the middle of a forest of skyscrapers. Then he saw her…waving to him from the opposite side. It didn't take long for the Jedi master to traverse the mall; his long legs carried him across in few steps. He bowed respectfully to the petite woman and always the gentleman, waited for her invitation to sit alongside her on the bench.

"Thank you so much, Master Jinn for coming. I know this is putting you in an awkward situation since you are not conducting the investigation now, but…well, first I just wanted you to understand something. I apologize for my…condition the last time we talked. I hope you don't think that I'm always that…out of it," she tried to seem properly flustered. "I'm not in the habit of taking drugs like that, please believe me. But you don't know everything that has been going on," her tone became more urgent. "I've been so afraid. There have been threats on Elan's life. Some terrorist group has been leaving him messages…and strange packages."

"Which terrorist group?" Qui-Gon inquired.

_Play up the terrorist group. Make sure he knows who it is…what they've been up to. And what they haven't necessarily been up to. _"It was the Alliance for a Free Unala. Elan has been a sponsor of much legislation that would keep Unala in the Republic and see to a fair division of their mineral assets. This group says that the Republic is robbing them of what's rightfully theirs and wants to be separate. They have been harassing Elan for sometime. That's what the bodyguards, and the guards at our apartment are for."

"Yes, I'm familiar with that group. Quite brutal in their approach. I've heard about some of the deaths they have arranged. They made an attempt on Senator Lyg'tren just a couple of months ago, didn't they?

"Yes." Lady Lyg'tren dabbed a tissue at her eyes. "It was a very close call. I was afraid that they had…succeeded that time." She paused, turned her eyes away and then continued, "Now they follow Elan continuously. They know everywhere he goes, better than I do! I'm afraid that some of my own servants are spying on both of us, reporting what we do, what we say." Then she locked eyes with the Jedi master and said with a desperate note in her voice, "I'm afraid that this terrorist group is who is responsible for Tylo's disappearance." _You've got to sell him on that idea Daddy had said._ To try to draw on the Jedi master's sympathy, she frantically grabbed his hands and hung on to them like she was afraid she was about to be snatched away. "Please, I've got to find Tylo. I know they have him. They said they would kill Elan. I'm afraid they'll kill my son. Please help me."

Qui-Gon was flustered by a senator's wife hanging on to him while passers-by gawked at the scene her pleading was causing. He gently pried her hands loose and slid a little way from her on the bench. Gathering himself he said, "Lady Lyg'tren, you really need to take this information to the Jedi council. I have been instructed to stand down from this investigation. I can not help you. You need to go to those who can help you…"

A harsh voice interrupted the Jedi. "There you are!" It was Elan Lyg'tren. "I heard you were meeting that Jedi here." He turned on Qui-Gon, "What is the meaning of this. I was told you were taken off this case. Why are you harassing my wife again? Didn't you learn a lesson the first time? Am I going to have to go back to the council about you?" Qui-Gon noticed Lyg'tren was alone…there were no bodyguards. He wanted to inquire about that…but he never got the chance. Turning again to Allia Elan said, "I want to know what you told him."

"I want his help. I know you don't trust him…but I do." Allia began sobbing. "I'm worried about Tylo. You are doing nothing to find him. You even stopped this investigation to find out where he is! Why? I want to know why!" She was pounding her fists against Elan's chest now as she was practically yelling her accusations. Beings of all kinds stopped on their way through the plaza to see what the disturbance was all about. The Jedi master was uncomfortable with the situation. Elan was half crazed with the situation. Only Allia seemed oblivious to what was going on around her. She continued to sob and scream at Elan as he grabbed her wrists and tried to quiet her. But nothing he could say or do would stop her wailing. More creatures were gathering for the show and Elan decided he didn't want this kind of attention…or publicity. He pushed Allia to the bench and turned to stomp away.

This whole scene astounded and amazed the Jedi and he merely watched in shock as Elan tromped away across the green expanse. And then it happened…in the blink of an eye…too quick for anyone to do anything but watch. Three men leaped out of a hedgerow, armed with blasters. The trio opened fire on Senator Elan Lyg'tren. As soon as his body hit the ground they were gone. Allia screamed and ran to the fallen body, throwing herself across it with great wails and sobs.

Qui-Gon Jinn ran to the hedgerow and tore through it. Nothing there. He ran a little further. No sign of the gunmen…no sign even of a fleeing vehicle. His first instinct was to get his speeder and go look for the gunmen…but he had a primary responsibility, the senator's safety. He ran back to the site where the fallen senator lay. Allia was still sprawled across him, sobbing. The Jedi master checked for a pulse…there was none. He opened his comm link and reported the crime to the Jedi temple.

Shar was at the Klastarian's elbow…and his anxious shuffling was beginning to annoy the green blob. "Shar! If you can not control yourself, go in another room."

"I'm sorry Ruka but this is so exciting. You're another step closer. Well…I think you are. Well…tell me."

Ruka looked up from his microscope. "Yes Shar. We are another step closer. Bruck's midiclorian count is back to its original level."

His henchman's eyes went wide. "You did it! You transplanted midiclorians!"

Ruka waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, it was successful, but all we did was give Bruck back his own midiclorians. It's really not surprising that it worked. However, we have demonstrated that midiclorians can be cloned. Also, that they do have the capability to restore themselves."

"So, what now? Are you ready to see if you can transplant them into someone else?"

"Not so fast, Shar. We have to proceed carefully. We have a limited number of donors and a limited number of test subjects," Ruka chuckled. "We can do the next step in vitro."

"In vitro," Shar's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"In the lab, in a test tube. We need to see if the Jedi's midiclorians are compatible with Bruck…to see if his body will accept them. If we perform that step in Bruck and the foreign midiclorians are rejected by Bruck's body then it could have very unfavorable effects…and we can't afford to loose our midiclorian source just yet. This step we will do in the lab."

"Qui-Gon, instructed you were to surrender this case."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon replied simply.

"Then why were you meeting with Lady Lyg'tren," Mace Windu asked through the steepled fingers that obscured the lower part of his face.

"Lady Lyg'tren called and asked to speak to me. I told her I was no longer on the investigation. However, she insisted that she needed to talk to me. She said she did not want to talk to anyone as high up as the Jedi council because of her husband's many political connections."

"A good excuse this is not, Qui-Gon," Yoda observed.

"I was not excusing my actions. I was telling you what happened."

Windu sighed deeply. "Being insolent will not help you right now."

"My master," Qui-Gon replied with great patience, "I was not being insolent. I was answering the question put to me."

"Well, let me put this to you," Mace Windu started. "You were told to stand down from this investigation…and to leave Lady Lyg'tren alone. However, within hours of receiving these instructions you are meeting her! And, indirectly, because of your disobedience an important senator is assassinated. Right in front of you!" Windu's voice rose as he could feel his center slip away. "What were you thinking? Senator Lyg'tren's accusations of misconduct probably would have blown over in a couple of weeks when he was satisfied that you weren't going to continue to pursue the investigation. Now this is going to be a full-scale investigation by the Senate. Your disobedience and defiance of orders from the council have put the Jedi in a bad position. This is indefensible! The only thing I can congratulate you on is that you had wits enough to leave Obi-Wan out of it. As of this moment you are on disciplinary leave. I think this would be a good opportunity for you and Obi-Wan to take that vacation. However, I do not want you running loose in the galaxy since you choose not obey orders. We are sending you to Burene until such time as we call for you to come and testify before the Senate concerning your actions. Now get out!"

Qui-Gon thought for a second…only a second, about replying, but one look at Windu's face told him silence would be his best course. He bowed shallowly and spun on his heel to leave. The only sound was the tapping of his boots on the assembly room floor.

Immediately Master Windu called for a dismal of the Jedi council. He sought out one of the mediation rooms so he could calm himself. He wanted to believe that Qui-Gon had the best motive at heart…but he had dealt with his defiance in the past and it was not always justifiable. _What am I going to do with him?_

Qui-Gon could feel the fury rising in his padawan. As soon as the door to the council assembly room closed Obi-Wan turned to his master to let his displeasure be known, but Qui-Gon silenced him by raising his hand and saying, "Padawan. Think before you speak and consider well from where it comes."

The two Jedi descended to the housing level in the lift. As soon as the car came to a stop, Obi-Wan spoke in what he was sure was going to be a calmer voice since he'd had time to compose himself. Still it was a pinched tone when it came out. "I can't believe the council really thinks you are responsible for Lyg'tren's death! Certainly they know you're not incompetent!"

"Well," Qui-Gon smiled a small tight smile, "I do have a reputation for being defiant, as we both know. However, I think there's more to it than that. Certainly there are politics involved."

"Yes, I can see the Chancellor giving in to that, but the Jedi council?"

"They too have to work in the same political system the Chancellor works in, Padawan."

"Yes Master, but…do they really play the same games?"

"They are doing what they believe to be the best thing. It was indiscreet of me to be meeting Lady Lyg'tren after being reassigned. Other than that I have done nothing wrong."

"But what Master Windu was saying…that sure puts you in a bad light. What will you say when you have to testify?"

"I will tell the truth, Obi-Wan. The truth is my ally. Just as the Force is my ally. And as strength flows from the Force, so does truth. If I tell the truth, I have nothing to fear. I will be vindicated…one way or another."

The sun shining through the lab window revealed a large emerald colored blob-shaped and fur covered creature hunched over a lab bench, oblivious to the world around him. The success of the previous day had been too much for Ruka and his fantasies of using the Force to defeat the Jedi had kept him awake. So early in the morning he gave up and rose from his bed and made his way to the laboratory.

Shar had been looking for the Klastarian as soon as he had risen. Ruka's enthusiasm for this project and high hopes of success were contagious and his henchman had his own dreams of becoming Force-powerful…or of swiping some samples from the lab and selling them to the highest bidder. It was safe enough. Ruka would never find him once he had enough money and went underground. The criminal underground was a complex network which stretched from one end of the galaxy to the other and Shar was confident he would be well hidden.

Having learned his lesson quickly, Shar quietly entered the lab and slowly closed the door. He lightly cleared his throat to let the green blob know that someone had entered.

"Shar, come on in," Ruka said without looking up.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Not quite…but long enough to discover some bad news."

"Oh," Shar replied cautiously, not sure how bad the news was…and how that set Ruka's mood.

He slammed his large green hand against the lab top, causing Shar to jump. "It doesn't work!"

"What doesn't?"

"We can not transplant the Jedi's midiclorians into Bruck. They are incompatible. His body will reject them. If we attempt it Bruck will develop graft-versus-host disease. I can't risk that. I need to keep Bruck around to be my source of midiclorians."

A silent moment passed as Shar tried to take in what Ruka had told him. "So…what are you going to do now?"

"Hmm…I've been thinking about that…in case this did fail." Ruka sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling as if the answer were written there for him. "If I understand how this works, everyone has midiclorians to some degree…it's just those with high counts who are able to channel the power of the Force. Apparently there is a 'control' in the body that tells it how many midiclorians to produce…and no more. Otherwise everyone would have an elevated count as they continued to be produced. So, if I can discover a way to over come that and cause the body to make extra midiclorians…that could be the way, Shar. That could be the way…" Ruka's voice dropped off as he considered his idea.

The Klastarian was not the only one who was up early. Many, many million miles away, across the galaxy Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice, Obi-Wan were up early as well. Neither had gotten much sleep after the dressing down Qui-Gon had received from the council. After tossing and turning for a bit, the Jedi had pulled himself up into a cross-legged position on the bed and sought peace from the Force. Even though he was felt calm and peace wash over him as he connected with the source, he still found it hard not to think about all that had happened. Something didn't add up about it.

_How convenient that Lyg'tren should be told that Lady Lyg'tren was meeting me. We met right after the phone call…that didn't leave much time for someone to find out and pass the information to him. Lady Lyg'tren? What would she have to gain from his death? Her freedom? Even if she didn't want the scandal of a divorce I doubt she would go to that length to get away from him. Was Lyg'tren having her watched so closely that he had her calls monitored…is that how he found out so quickly? If she stayed drugged up a lot, I doubt he'd have much reason to check up on her…he'd know where she was._

_This is a set up. My senses tell me. Who else would have benefited from Lyg'tren's death. Hmm…maybe it wasn't only his death they wanted. Maybe putting the Jedi in a bad position was part of what they wanted also. What about this Alliance that assassinated Lyg'tren? True they were no friends of the Jedi, but their attacks have been on more political targets. They have sought mostly to hurt and embarrass senators and the Chancellor. If they were targeting the Jedi as well, it would be a first._

_I don't think Lady Lyg'tren would have gone after the Jedi. I don't see a reason for it. Besides she seems desperate to get her son back, and we were trying to help with that. Hmm…does Tylo figure into this at all? That doesn't add up. If he has been kidnapped, for what reason would his kidnappers have staged all this? Did the Alliance kidnap him? I still feel like Ruka did that. Ruka…. Once again, either directly or indirectly he got me. Ruka…. I just have this feeling about him. I can't prove anything on him, but my feelings tell me he has Tylo. I feel certain about that. If I find Ruka, I'll find Tylo. Maybe I'll find more than that._

As they walked down the corridor, Ruka turned to his right hand man and said, "Shar you seemed to enjoy taking Bruck's bone marrow sample so much last time, would you like to do it again?"

"Another sample? For this thing in the test tube you were talking about? Sure," he grinned maliciously. "It would be my great pleasure to. I have much to settle with Bruck."

Tylo had been bringing up the rear of this now common parade of three. He shuddered at the tone of Shar's voice. He felt great sympathy for Bruck, but he couldn't let that override his common sense. As much as he would have liked to help Bruck escape, Tylo was still very afraid of what Ruka might find out from him. There was no longer any doubt left as to how cold these two were and it re-fired Tylo's determination. He had been looking for a way of escape…but his hopes had been flagging at the seemingly undefeatable security around Ruka's compound. However, this latest exposure to the ice evident in both beings re-inspired Tylo to not give up trying.

Then he rushed forward to open the door to Bruck's room for Ruka and Shar. It sickened him to be servant for the great green blob, but he had little choice he reminded himself. But…but, if he ever did get out of here, well, he was sure Valon had enough resources available to him to take care of the Klastarian and Shar also.

"Well…good morning Bruck. I trust you are well this morning. I do hope you forgive me for exposing you to that nasty virus…you did seem to be having a rough time of it," Ruka chuckled in his hummy voice. "But you seem to have come through it just fine. I do so wish I could tell you that we were through with you…but I won't lie to you. You will excuse us for taking another bone marrow sample, won't you?" Ruka's sarcasm flowed from his lips as easily as he flowed across the floor.

Remembering the great pain that the large needle made as it bore into his bone, Bruck pulled against his restraints, testing them. But he realized he couldn't get away…he had been trying since he was put into them. There was nothing he could bring about to stop Ruka from doing whatever he wanted. So in anger, frustration and resignation, he just gave up fighting, closed his eyes…and waited for it to be over.

"See, Shar, when you know how to handle him, he can be very cooperative."

Shar said nothing but just approached Bruck with the syringe…and a leering grin.

"Are you ready to leave, Master?" Obi-Wan sighed in resignation…and exhaustion from his sleepless night.

"Yes, I am ready to leave. But I'm not going to Burene, Padawan. I will take you there so you will be in compliance with the council's orders, but then I have something I have to do."

"What?" Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what Qui-Gon was up to.

"I have a strong feeling about what happened yesterday. I can't prove anything, but I know I was set up. I'm not entirely sure who is behind it…but that's what I hope to find out. I will take this disciplinary leave and use it to my advantage. I'm reopening this investigation on my own."

"Great! I know you're not guilty of what you're being accused of. Let's go. I want to find out what's going on too," Obi-Wan replied with much enthusiasm.

"No," Qui-Gon said with great emphasis. "I am going against the direct orders of the council…and my behavior is already under question because of the assassination. This is ill advised, but I have to do it. While the Senate in looking into the assassination, whoever set me up is cleaning up their tracks. I have to act before the trail gets cold. But, Padawan," Qui-Gon said as he put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "I can't ask you to go along with this. You could be subject either to very strong discipline…or possibly not be allowed to take the trials. It could keep you from becoming a knight. I can't allow that to happen."

"Master, I can't allow you to possibly be removed from the order because of something I know you're not responsible for. I owe all that I am to you. You're more than just my master…you're my friend, my family. I understand that now. And families pull together in times of trouble."

"Well…Obi-Wan. I don't know what to say. This sure sounds different from the apprentice who told me I only wanted to go after Ruka as a trophy."

Obi-Wan looked down. "Even if I believed what I said, I had no right to say it to you like that. You are my master. You've stuck by me…you gave me my last chance to become a padawan. We go together…or not at all."

Qui-Gon began, "Padawan…"

But Obi-Wan interrupted him, "Master, I don't want to defy you…again, but I will. You can leave me on Burene but you can't make me stay there." Obi-Wan placed his hands on his hips as he spoke, ready to defend his position.

"I could report this to the council though," Qui-Gon replied…but his harsh face softened into a slight smile. "But I can't. I can't bring myself to cause you more problems. We've already settled one rift between us, I don't wish to open another." The Jedi master was in silent thought for a moment. "I guess it's true I can't make you stay on Burene…unless I report you to the council. So I suppose I ought to have you where I can keep an eye on you. As a matter of fact, I require you to come along with me. That way if things go wrong, it will be my fault for ordering you along. I'll take the wrath of the council instead of you."

"Master…"

Qui-Gon raised a warning finger and interrupted his apprentice. "You stay under my conditions or not at all."

Obi-Wan squirmed for a moment…a decision he did not like-an enforced stay on Burene, probably under the watchful eye of the council…or letting Qui-Gon get in trouble on his behalf. But…his master would only be in trouble if things went wrong. If they solved this, the council may still be angry over their disobedience, but they would be hard pressed to severely punish them if they found out who assassinated Lyg'tren. And…Obi-Wan's feelings had been gnawing at him. There was more to this than what met the eye, he was certain of it. He just knew that his master would be able to solve it…and he wanted to help him clear his name.

Reluctantly he finally replied, "All right, Master. If those are your conditions for my staying…I accept."

"Good. Let's go."

"Where are we going to start?"

"Good question, Padawan. Good question."

"So we are back where we started from?"

"Maybe not quite that far Shar. Yes, my primary plan did not work but that doesn't mean we have not made progress…we have learned and that is something. We have added to our body of knowledge."

"You're separating the midiclorians from the marrow sample? How long will that take?"

"Not long, my impatient friend. The harder part is going to be to determine what in Bruck's body sets his midiclorian count. There's the rub…."

"How are you going to find that out?"

"The same way I find anything out…experimentation and intelligence. The answer must be here in Bruck's blood it's just a matter of deciphering it. Away with you Shar. Enough questions. I have work to do."

"How are we going to keep the council from finding out we are still on Coruscant, Master?"

"It's a big planet, Padawan. All we have to do is just keep a low profile. That's why I suggested we change clothes. We'll probably draw less attention if we are not so easily recognizable as Jedi. Here, this is it. This is the place Bruck was working at."

"Speeder maintenance?" Obi-Wan grimaced. "It figures. He wasn't exactly trying to keep a low profile working at this place."

"You only find someone when you know to look for them. He was right under our nose here on Coruscant, but we didn't know to look for him here. Let's go."

The two Jedi entered the garage. No one looked up from their work except the boss. Expecting more work, he readily approached the pair. "Good day. You need work done on a speeder?"

"Uh, no. Actually we needed to ask you some questions about a former employee, Bruck Chun."

Instantly suspicious, the boss wanted to answer no questions about any of his employees. "I'm really busy here. Got a lot of work to do…so if you'll excuse me."

Qui-Gon lightly grasped the retreating man's elbow. "Excuse me. I am doing an investigation on an escaped felon. You wouldn't want to have to answer for withholding information, would you?"

"Hey, who are you? What right have you got to threaten me?"

The master sighed _there goes my low profile._ "We are Jedi. You can answer our questions here and now, or we can do this the hard way." Qui-Gon hoped that the man would cooperate since he had no power to take him to authorities for questioning.

The large man didn't disappoint. The prospect of being taken away didn't appeal to him. He glanced around a moment. "What do you want to know?"

"Bruck worked here, correct?"

"Yeah, not long though. He had a good employment record. Good with speeders. I didn't know he was going to take off like that or I wouldn't have hired him."

"Take off? Do you know where he went?"

"No. I don't. I just heard his buddies talking…said he was bragging about a job that was going to earn him enough money to blow this joint and allow him to settle an old score."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a quick glance. "May I talk to these friends of his?"

Without hesitation the boss said, "Sure, come on."

Shar burst into Ruka's lab. Forgetting the Klastarian's fits of rage over being surprised, he called out, "Ruka! Ruka!"

The green furred blob dropped the test tube he was holding and immediately came to his feet. "Shar! Damn you! I ought to have you shot! I've told you about that!"

"I'm sorry! There's someone who wants to talk to you. He said it was very important…it sounds important, Ruka. He knows…things about you. I think maybe you ought to come and talk to him."

The green face had relaxed from a mask of fury into a look of puzzlement. "Very well. We'll see who your important friend is. Tylo! Clean this mess up! Right now!"

The jade creature flowed down the hallway behind a hurrying Shar who kept babbling about this man who knew Ruka. Shar flung open a door and quickly pulled out a chair for his boss. Then he opened the muted connection and said, "Ruka is here now."

"Ah, yes…the brilliant Ruka. I'm much impressed with your work. Your reputation precedes you, I assure you. Though I've not yet had the pleasure of your acquaintance, I had thought that maybe one day I may be in need of your services."

Ruka's hungry ego was greatly satisfied by the compliments and the Klastarian hummed in contentedness. "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking. Obviously you know me…I am at a disadvantage."

"All you need know about me is that you are holding my grandson, Tylo, hostage. Tylo is bright…but he is rather, shall we say, immature in the ways of the world. I'm sure he has opened his rather active mouth too much and that is what puts him in your displeasure. I have grown fond of my only grandson however, and he does show great promise in following in the…uh, family business. I would like to have him back."

"Ah!" Ruka smiled a very large smile. "The renown Valon Kar of Harponion, grandfather to our dear little Tylo. Yes, I am familiar with you. I'm quite sure you are anxious to see Tylo again. He speaks most highly of you. However, I have grown quite fond of the boy as well…and I have offered him a position in my employ. One which he seems to be enjoying a great deal. It would be devastating to me personally and to my work to see him go."

"I understand," Valon said, understanding better than Ruka could have imagined. "What is it you wish to fill this great void that little Tylo would leave in your life and your work."

Ruka chuckled in his hummy way. "We do understand one another, don't we? Well, I'm sure I have no secrets from you if you have managed to locate me…while I have so successfully eluded the law enforcement officials who have been on my trail. You know, of course, I am…a 'free' man now, or so I try to live that way. I'm not entirely free…and that is a source of great pain and hindrance to my work. Work that you did seem interested in."

"A haven. You wish a haven."

"One that is more secure than where I am now. And…there is the matter of my work. If I had to move, all my work would have to go with me. Also, there is the matter of…shall we say 'mad money'? If my haven were…infected, and I had to flee I would need a sum to see me through until I could find another haven."

"If I set you up, you need not worry about being found."

"I do not know your title, so I will merely call you Lord Kar. I'm sorry, Lord Kar, but I simply do not trust you. Oh, not you personally. But you see I have had to flee several havens already in trying to evade these damnable Jedi who are so doggedly persistent. How am I to know that anything you could provide would be more secure?"

"Well, Ruka, you don't know that anything I offer you is guaranteed, but you are hardly in a position to make demands on me. After all, you are an escaped criminal…and I, as a responsible leader of my people, do have a responsibility to report your whereabouts. Or…more simply, I could just send some of my men over there to take what I want. You have no choice."

"I see," the Klastarian tried to keep his hummy voice even. "Of course, I could just disappear before your men get here. They are half way across the galaxy from me."

"Don't count on it. How do you think I found you?"

There was a long silence as Ruka was trying to find his "out". He was faced with the fact that he had been outsmarted…and he wasn't happy about it.

"Well, what do you say?" Kar asked.

"Apparently, as you say, I have no choice."

"Fine! But I'm not totally unreasonable. You have done some fine work and I'd hate to see you put out of business. Who knows but that I might need your services? So, here's what I propose. A new lab in a nice safe place where you'll be well hidden…and I'll be glad to provide you with some cash as well. I know we all have those 'unexpected' expenses that come up now and again. I'll bring you into my business and you work for me. How's that?"

Ruka was silent for a moment. He wasn't really fond of it. He had tired of being under control of others and wanted to be his own man, but…. "As you say, I have no choice."

"OK, it's settled then. I'll send some men over to help you move your lab…"

"I can't do that right now! I'm in the middle of something that I can't stop right now. It's important." _Besides if I can finish it quickly, I won't need you!_

"Umm…well, that's OK too. I'll send my men over as protection. You keep up your work and they'll make sure you aren't…disturbed. When you finish, we'll get you moved. And…Tylo will be on his way back to me soon."

Ruka said nothing. There was nothing to say. He only wanted to end this and get back to work. He had even more impetus now to hurry his research.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Kar said. "Good to have you on board. And I'm very much looking forward to meeting you." The communication was cut.

Ruka was trembling with rage. _Outsmarted! No one! No one bests Ruka! Not even Kar. I'll crush him. Just wait…when I find the secret to the midiclorian transplant he'll grovel at my feet before I kill him…and Tylo too!_

"Do you think we'll find anything at Bruck's apartment that will help tie any of this together, Master?" Obi-Wan asked as they stood at the door. Qui-Gon had to talk fast and furious again to convince the landlady to let them in. Being a Jedi helped people decide to cooperate with him…but he also knew that he had to treat these people gently, making them angry would only lead to complaints to the Jedi temple...and then the council would find out what he was doing. So far it had been a great lesson in diplomacy, and made Qui-Gon grateful he had learned that art well.

"I don't know Obi-Wan. We have to start somewhere…and this seems like a logical place to start." So saying, he pushed the door open and stepped in. It was a small dark, unkempt apartment. It looked as if Bruck had left in a hurry. Things were strewn around and the drawers of the small desk in one corner were partially open with various items half in and half out.

"He didn't take everything…left some things behind," Qui-Gon observed. "He seemed to be anxious to get out. Maybe he did leave something behind." He glanced around at the chaos and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's start looking."

The Jedi master started at the desk. To his way of thinking, which he realized wasn't Bruck's way of thinking, anything important would probably have been stored in the desk. However, the clutter of holovids, data pads and various bric-a-brac seemed insignificant…the record of day-to-day life of a transient. However, not knowing what he was looking for or what he might find, Qui-Gon stuck with the search and began digging through the drawers.

Obi-Wan was turning up more meaningless things that lay abandoned about the apartment. "Looks like he took his clothes and the few things he dug out of this mess and left everything else."

"It does seem that way, however, let's keep looking. There may yet be something of significance here. We know so little, that almost anything would be helpful." Qui-Gon had a feeling that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He whirled around in time to see someone at the door.

"Helpful to whom?" an unfamiliar voice said. Leaning on the doorframe a tall, dark complexioned man stood. He had short black hair and moustache. The grin on his face made his dimple apparent. And…he had a blaster pointed toward the two Jedi. "Helpful to whom I asked. Who are you?"

"We are here with the landlady's knowledge," the master said as he took in the man's casual apparel. "I would think you have more to explain, pointing a weapon like that."

"I am here under a higher authority," he smiled bigger and the dimple deepened. "If you don't have a good reason to be here, I think you are the one who will have to explain." The tall man closed the door, walked to a chair and sat down. He casually crossed his legs, resting the hand holding the weapon on his knee. "I have all day. We're not going anywhere. Now, would you care to tell me your story?"

_I could take the blaster easily with the Force. But who is his "higher authority"? What is he doing here? Maybe it might be best not to cause trouble until I find out what's going on…after all I am trying to keep a low profile. A fight with possible blaster fire would not be low profile. _"We are trying to find out what happened to Bruck Chun," Qui-Gon said vaguely.

"That's rather obvious. You're going to have to do better than that." The man continued to smile and he kept glancing between the two Jedi, watching for any movement.

The Jedi sighed. He was going to have to tell more than he wanted. "I have reason to believe that Bruck is responsible for an incident…" Qui-Gon's voice trailed off as he noticed the smile fade from the stranger's face as he sat up straighter.

"Go on," he insisted. "What do you know about this…uh, incident you call it?"

"Apparently you know something of it too," Qui-Gon stalled.

"Yes, I do…and I want to know what you know." He re-aimed the blaster to emphasize his point.

"No more than what was reported in the paper," Qui-Gon prevaricated. "Three kids killed in a speeder wreck."

"Not just three kids. Three senators' sons. You know that, don't you? I think you know more than that. Why else would you be here?"

"Look, I don't know who you are. Yes, you have the advantage with a weapon pointed at me, but I have confidences to keep."

"So do I. Higher ones than you do, I'll bet." The smile was back.

"That's the second time you've referred to higher authorities. Maybe if you can tell me who you are working for?"

"Hmm…well, since you already know that the kids were sons of senators, maybe I can tell you that I was hired by their fathers."

"Hired…for what?"

"To find out what happened to their sons. Let's just say their fathers have reason to think there's more to it than what they were told."

"Are you a private investigator?"

The big smile again…and the dimple. "Investigator Manghum at your service. Now," he brought the blaster just a fraction of an inch higher. "Who are you, for the last time…before I call the authorities."

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi knight and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now, how are we to know you are who you say you are?"

Smiling, the stranger replied, "I might ask the same of you."

Qui-Gon reached his hand out and called the blaster to him with the Force. He grasped it from mid-air and turned it to point at the investigator. His smile vanished instantly.

"Now, wait just a minute. I don't think you want to do that. I really am working for the senators…and they won't let this deter them…it'll probably re-fire their resolve."

"Don't worry Mr. Manghum. I have no intention of doing you harm. You asked how you would know we were who we claimed to be. Actions speak louder than words."

Manghum grinned. "OK, why don't you tell me what you know?"

Qui-Gon smiled back. "I have a better idea. Why don't we tell the senators what we know?"

Shar was waiting outside in the corridor when Ruka came out. "Well? What was that all about?"

"It doesn't concern you, Shar." Ruka stopped and stared for a moment. "I don't need nosey employees. I do hope you weren't eavesdropping."

"Oh no! I wouldn't do that." _I wouldn't admit it anyway. It's kind of true. I tried to listen because I knew you wouldn't share the information with me…but I couldn't hear everything._

"See that you don't. One more thing, keep a closer eye on Tylo. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Why? He can't possibly escape."

"I don't need employees who question my every decision either! Do as you are told. Now let's get back to the lab. I have a lot to do."

Ruka shoved hard on the lab door and it banged against the wall, startling Tylo who was at his assigned corner, having cleaned up the mess from the broken test tube while the green blob was learning he was not invincible. The Klastarian walked over and stared down at Tylo. He said nothing but had an assortment of malicious thoughts about what kind of experimentation he could do on the youth before he turned him over to his grandfather.

Tylo could read the hate on Ruka's face and was genuinely afraid for his life. Images of Bruck and his suffering popped into Tylo's mind. Finally Ruka turned and flowed away, back to his lab bench. "Shar! Come, we have much to do."

It took awhile, but Manghum managed to find a time when the three legislators could break away from the normal schedule without offending the sensitive feelings of another bureaucrat. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were able to slip into the Senate building through the service entrance. The Jedi had not liked the idea of coming to this place where they were so well known…but Qui-Gon knew it was unlikely that Manghum could convince the senators to go skulking about looking for an out of the way place to meet. Therefore, the two Jedi had put their waiting time to good use by just trying to make it to the appointed meeting place without drawing unwanted attention. The Jedi mind power came in handy to convince some of the creatures that they had not seen Qui-Gon Jinn or Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Now as the pair waited for the promised meeting to materialize, the Jedi master stood with his hands clasped behind his back at a large window overlooking the skyline of Coruscant. He was aware of the nervous fidgeting of Obi-Wan as he sat at a conference table. "Patience, my young padawan. Things are not getting worse, I believe they are about to get better. Focus yourself."

"Yes, Master. I'm trying."

Qui-Gon turned with a small smile on his face, "It's easier said than done sometimes, isn't it? That's why we practice so much."

The door of the conference room opened and three men entered followed by the private investigator. He introduced the three. "This is Senator Norr, Senator Astryx, and Senator Maird," he indicated each in turn. "Gentlemen, this is Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi, and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The six men sat at the conference table. The senators stared in silence for a moment. Finally Maird spoke up, "Yes, I have heard of you, Jinn. I thought you were taken off this case." He gave him a sidelong glance, "Charges of misconduct."

Qui-Gon could feel his cheeks burn in anger. "Senator, I was originally assigned by the Jedi council to search for Tylo Lyg'tren at the request of Senator Lyg'tren. That is how I came to be involved with the Lyg'trens at the time of the assassination. However, I believe I was set up. That is why I am pursuing this on my own. I intend to clear my name. If you intend to report me to the Jedi council for this tell me now before we go any further."

Astryx spoke up, "No one said anything about turning you in." He glanced at his two colleagues. "I can believe you may have been set up. Let's just say Lyg'tren was not well loved and there was more than one person who would liked to have seen him…put away. So you are defying the Jedi council in your quest."

"It's not what I wish to do…but what I have to do. If there has been a miscarriage of justice, I am bound by my honor and the code to reveal that…with or without the backing of the council."

Astryx smiled. "You sound like someone who could help us out then. Manghum says you know something about this wreck."

Qui-Gon summarized what he had found out about the crashed speeder and about the investigation on Jastin of the speeder that Obi-Wan had been in when it failed.

For the first time Senator Norr spoke up, "So you feel certain this same person is responsible?"

"The rewiring was the same…and my feelings tell me that it is the work of one person."

"So do you know where this Bruck Chan is?"

"No sir, I don't. That's what I was hoping to find out. I have a lot of loose ends and suspicions but nothing to tie them together."

"Well, tell us, maybe there is something we can do to help. We may not know any answers, but maybe we can clear some ground for you…or find someone who does know the answers. Or maybe Manghum can help you."

"First of all, gentlemen. I prefer to work this on my own…with the help of my apprentice. I am already walking a thin line in doing this against the orders of the council. I can't afford too many people to be involved; it increases my risk of exposure. Nothing personal Manghum…but I have a lot to lose…more than just a case." Not waiting for a response, the master plowed on. "Most of what I can tell you, I can't back up with hard evidence. If you jump too fast not only will you lessen your chances of seeing justice done; you will cause problems for me. And quite honestly, right now, I am doing this primarily for me. The Jedi want to see justice done and will continue to investigate until the case is solved and the perpetrators punished…but that doesn't help me. I will not do anything that will put at jeopardy the opportunity to clear my name." Qui-Gon paused to see the effect his declaration had. No one reacted. No one said anything for a long minute.

"We basically want the same thing, maybe for different reasons," Astryx replied. "We would do nothing to endanger your investigation if it will give us what we want." He leaned forward and clasped his hands on the tabletop. "We know Lyg'tren and we know his father-in-law, Valon Kar. There's no love loss here…no love loss between Lyg'tren and Kar either…"

"Wait," Qui-Gon interrupted. "No love loss between Lyg'tren and Kar?"

"Yes. Lyg'tren is trying to ride Kar's coattails but he is so jealous that he hates him. Lyg'tren wants what Kar has—power. Kar thinks Lyg'tren is a loser and an idiot and has almost never forgiven his daughter for marrying him. Does that interest you?"

"That's very interesting. Lady Lyg'tren and Kar are over odds about her marriage."

"Yes, well known to insiders. Helpful?"

"I'm not sure…" Qui-Gon's voice trailed off as he only saw another piece of the puzzle that looked the same shape as the other pieces.

Norr spoke up, "So what can you tell us about Bruck? You have no idea where to even look for him?"

The Jedi master turned to face the senators. "Gentlemen, I think it's possible that Ruka is involved in this somehow. I think he may have gotten Bruck to rewire that speeder. I do know that after Bruck left Coruscant he was working for Ruka. Also…there is a connection somehow with Tylo. Tylo disappeared the same day your sons died. And I have an eyewitness account of Ruka and Tylo arguing in a bar the night before."

"You think that Tylo was the real target and our sons were just victims…victims of this…scumsucker son of Lyg'tren?"

"It's a possibility but I can't prove the association. I also know that Ruka isn't here anymore. There is a connection somehow between Tylo, Bruck, and Ruka. I don't know what it is…but my feelings tell me that there _is_ a connection."

"So do you think if you found Tylo…you'd be able to solve this?"

"I think if I find Tylo, I'll find Ruka…and Bruck."

Maird said, "We've got to find him then."

"We do know that Tylo disappeared while in his father's ship. Is there anyway you can find out if that ship has been located? Certainly a diplomatic ship should be easy to locate."

"You leave that to us. If there's any hint of that ship around we'll find it. Just give us some time."

"I'm running out of that."

"I appreciate that, sir, but it will take time."

"Yes, I know. While you are using that time, I will be about my business. Oh, by the way…before I go nosing around again, will I be running into any more blasters pointing in my face?"

"None hired by us. Manghum is the only one we hired. Sorry, old boy. Looks like you're out of a job."

"As long as I get paid, I don't mind. You see, once I get paid, I get amnesia."

"You will be well paid for your amnesia. You will keep in touch with us, Master Jinn?"

"Of course." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan started to leave when the Jedi master stopped at the door. "Senators, there is one more thing you can do for me. It would be most helpful to get out of the building without being seen."

"Of course," Astryx said. He toggled a switch on the table and made a call to security. "I told them I had a highly sensitive ambassador here who needed to get out without raising a lot of attention. They'll get you out."

"Thank you, sir." Qui-Gon bowed and went to wait in the anteroom.

As the door closed Norr said, "This is great! A rebel Jedi, operating under his own rules. Just what we needed to get around these roadblocks that keep popping up on our investigation. He's on a mission and nothing will deter him. What do we need an investigator for when we have a Jedi…an angry Jedi." The three senators laughed heartily before they broke up their meeting.

Ruka had worked through the night in the lab. He had new reason to hurry his work now. He had to perfect this before Kar put him under his thumb…he _had _to. Tylo was propped in his corner, head back and snoring gently. Shar had succumbed to the call for rest during the night and was curled up on a bench. The green blob alone had worked relentlessly…hurriedly, cursing the natural behavior of the material he was working with, that it wouldn't react quicker. Then the jade furball leaped to his corpulent feet, which shook the lab. "I found it! It works! It works!"

Shar and Tylo both stumbled in their attempts to come to their feet at the great noise. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" Shar yelled as he drew his blaster.

"You fool, put that away before you shoot yourself. Nothing's wrong. Everything is right! I've found it Shar! I've found what controls the level of midiclorians in Bruck's blood!"

"Oh, but that's what you were looking for, right?" Shar still didn't see what was so exciting.

"Yes, you dolt. I was looking for that…but I could have spent years looking for it…but I've found it! Just in time."

"Oh, I see. You got lucky and found it."

Ruka gave his assistant a severe look. "There's no such thing as luck in the lab. My highly trained intellect guided me."

"But if you knew where to look, then why are you so surprised you found it?"

Ruka honestly wasn't sure if Shar was too dull to figure it out or if he was being a smart aleck—so he chose to ignore him. "Now we can experiment with it to see if we can change it…change the level of midiclorians that it will cause the blood to produce. That's the next step."

"In vitro?"

"You are learning, Shar. Yes, then if it's successful…we can try it out in our test subject."

_Now, Shar. This is when you need to start paying close attention. Ask lots of questions. You need to understand this if you expect to sell it…and you need to make sure it works first. Ruka will never know…or when he does find out it will be too late, I'll be long gone._

The two Jedi had spent their morning finishing their interrupted search of Bruck's apartment. However, it had turned up nothing of consequence. Either he was sloppy in his note taking…or clever. Numbers were scribbled with no words to indicate what the numbers were…or initials. Messages were scribbled so badly that they often couldn't tell if the words were anything meaningful. There was nothing to tie Bruck to Tylo or Ruka. Obi-Wan had pronounced it a waste of time.

"No, my young padawan," Qui-Gon corrected. "It is an elimination of a possible source of information. We have searched and found nothing. That means we have covered that ground…not wasted time. We know there is nothing here to help us."

Obi-Wan was constantly amazed at his master's ability to see the positive side of things…especially in this case when he was in such dire straits…with so much to lose.

After the long and boring morning of digging through Bruck's chaos, Qui-Gon thought a break for lunch might be in order to re-energize them…and raise the spirits of his apprentice. So he chose a café away from the Senate district so they could sit outside in the pleasant weather to eat. _That also will provide a cheering atmosphere, hopefully._ And he was right. Sitting on the low balcony that faced a greenspace and enjoying a filling lunch was just the thing needed to pick up Obi-Wan's flagging spirits.

As much as the padawan wanted to talk about what they had learned and what to do next, Qui-Gon was careful to keep the conversation light. Patience was not Obi-Wan's strong suit and his master thought he would need a great dose of it for this investigation. Obviously information was going to be hard to come by. So time away from their search was going to be relaxing time he was determined.

And so it was…up until the time that Qui-Gon's comm link buzzed. "Qui-Gon Jinn here."

"Master Jinn, this is Senator Norr. I need to speak with you. How soon can you come? I'm free for a short while but will be tied up in the Senate later."

"We'll be there as soon as we can get through the traffic, Senator," Qui-Gon promised.

"Come in, please. I'm glad you could make it so soon. I trust the escort was waiting for you when you arrived?" Senator Norr shook both Jedi's hands. "Please sit."

"I appreciate your sensitivity to my position, Senator. Your cooperation makes it much easier for me to function in this investigation. I take it you have some information for me?"

"Yes. As I figured, for a senator to find out about a diplomatic ship was quite easy…much easier than it would have been for you. Because security looks for patterns in terrorist behavior, whenever one senator is attacked or threatened, all senators are made aware of it so we can look for similar things happening around us. It keeps us all safe…and lets us in on others' business," Norr grinned.

"Yes?" Qui-Gon prompted.

"We were informed about Lyg'tren's ship being found on Garin…abandoned. Not much more were we told. Even though they want us senators to be careful, they don't want to scare us either," Norr chuckled. "We were told an investigation was under way about why the ship was there and if there was a connection with Lyg'tren's assassination. And that's all they told us…except for the usual warnings, which I'm sure you don't want me to go into." The Senator folded his hands on top of his desk as he leaned forward. "I hope this helps you. My son was a troublemaker, but he was not malicious. He was just a rebellious teenager. There was no reason for him to be victimized in this way. If you can find out who was responsible I would be eternally in your debt…to the degree of going to the Jedi council on your behalf."

"Thank you, Senator, but I don't think that will help. The only thing that will help will be if I can prove I was set up. Proving my innocence is the only thing that will reinstate my standing in the Jedi, not words…even from a senator. I'm grateful for this information and I, too, hope it is helpful. I will let you know as soon as I find out anything. Thank you."

"Thank you, Master Jinn," Norr said as he rose to shake Qui-Gon's hand. "Please keep in touch. I really would like to see you clear yourself. It seems that everyone who gets too deeply involved with Lyg'tren gets dirtied. Excuse my lack of sensitivity but I think the Senate will be better off without him. Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?"

"No, thank you…" Qui-Gon responded but Obi-Wan jabbed him in the ribs. The master gave his apprentice a severe look for such behavior before the senator, but then he sensed what Obi-Wan was trying to tell him. "There is one thing. I no longer have the temple resources at my disposal and we need a way to get to Garin…"

"Say no more." Norr toggled a button on his desktop. "Ready my ship for departure immediately." Then to the Jedi he said with a grin, "I trust you two will not be in the second diplomatic ship to disappear?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Qui-Gon smiled.

Ruka had now been working almost a day without a break. Shar was amazed at the blob's ability to stay focused and energized for so long. He was not able to perform the same feat and was tired even with the night's sleep he had gotten. For the hundredth time it seemed, Shar stood and paced quietly behind his boss. He had to do something to keep his eyes open. Now was not the time to go to sleep. If Ruka was on the verge of a breakthrough, Shar wanted to know it. His plans depended on knowing what Ruka was doing and how it was proceeding. Still, he wished the fat blob would take a break….

"Shar!" Ruka called sharply.

The assistant froze in his tracks, ready to be rebuked again for being so noisy in his impatience. But that wasn't what the green creature wanted. "Shar, it works! Come and see!" At long, long last the Klastarian stood and stretched and his henchman took his place at the microscope. But he didn't know what he was supposed to see.

"Um…what works?" he asked meekly.

Ruka grabbed Shar by the arms with his large green hands and Shar feared Ruka's patient tutoring had come to an end and he was ready to vent his frustration at Shar's slow learning. But again the Klastarian surprised him. "We can do it! We can eliminate this control over the midiclorian level! Here, look at this slide." Ruka adjusted the pointer scribed into the microscope's eyepiece until it pointed at a single midiclorian. "See that? Now look at how many there are in this sample of Bruck's blood. Now look again at the other microscope. See how great the number is? It has multiplied by about three times now! And it shows no sign of decreasing!"

"But when does it stop? It can't just keep increasing indefinitely, can it?"

"The midiclorian colony stimulating factor, which is what controls the midiclorian level in the body, is dependent on a substrate protein for its synthesis. Controlling the dietary level of this protein will control the stimulating factor synthesis once the midiclorians have been roused by the factor."

Still not well versed in Ruka's lingo, despite the jade creature's attempts to educate him, Shar wasn't sure what had been explained to him. "Are you sure?" Then seeing the dark look that crossed the jade face, he quickly added, "I mean, OK, if you say so."

"Shar," Ruka chuckled hummily, "You're so amusing in your ignorance!" Another prolonged stretch and Ruka yawned. "I must be fresh for what comes next. Make sure I am not bothered for at least 10 hours. I hold you to that."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Shar shrugged as the furry blob turned to leave. At the door he called out, "Have Tylo put those samples away."

"Yes, Ruka." As the door closed, Shar looked around for the teen and saw him huddled in his usual corner, head nodding. Quickly Shar lifted a couple of items from the lab bench. He shook Tylo. "Wake up! Ruka says store the samples and clean up, then you can go to bed." Shar hurried from the room without waiting for acknowledgment.

_Ruka! Damn the night he walked in that bar! At least if he were going for a speeder drive, I know who could take care of him…and would jump at the chance. The chances of that happening are small though. Will I ever get out of here?_

Tylo had no concept that his freedom was in sight. He labored slowly and finally made his way wearily to his room, happy to sleep this night in his bed instead of slumped against the lab wall.

Traveling in hyperspace was the fastest way yet developed to cross the vast distances between planets in the galaxy. However, it was not nearly fast enough for Master Qui-Gon Jinn. It wasn't just this latest cloud hanging over him that disturbed him. How much distress had Ruka caused, directly or indirectly since his escape? The estrangement between he and his apprentice, Obi-Wan's kidnapping and the mysterious bone marrow sample—that was an adventure in suffering for Obi-Wan all by itself. Not just the capture, but keeping him sedated, Bruck's verbal abuse of him when he wasn't coherent enough to figure out what was going on, the crash of the ship, the bone marrow sampling, and Obi-Wan's capture by the Dents. Qui-Gon was half crazed with worry over Obi-Wan's imagined defection from the temple and not knowing if he had been injured in the crash. Then when he got to Tiro who should he run into but…Beb Gonk! In the whole universe he landed on the same planet that Beb was on! If all he had been through wasn't torture enough…Beb was enough to make anyone think of committing murder…as a public service. Qui-Gon smiled at his small joke. Ruka had indeed caused him much pain and he was eager to find him and return him to prison where he belonged…a much more fortified one this time!

Qui-Gon glanced at his padawan. Obi-Wan was doing a routine check of the instrument readings to make sure the engines were operating in the proper limits. Hyperspace was not the place one wanted to have an engine failure! A too-fast slowdown from faster than the speed of light was not a comforting thought. He could sense an urgency from his apprentice, but a controlled one. As painful as their separation had been, it had been a learning experience for them both and Qui-Gon was pleased to see how well Obi-Wan had been able to come through such trying circumstances.

_How did we ever get in that situation in the first place? True enough my defying the council was the strike of the match, but which of us touched off the fuse? Both I suppose. No matter now. It's behind us. We are working together, as a unit, as a master and apprentice should. How well have we learned? When we next encounter Ruka will our newfound peace and strength see us through? We will see…we will see…._

"Master, do you think a way will be found to surpass hyperspace?"

"Patience, my young padawan. Don't rush to meet your enemies. Use the time well to measure their strengths and weaknesses and plan your strategy. That's what you do to occupy your mind when you are waiting. That…and focusing yourself."

"Yes, Master. You are right. I will learn one of these days."

Qui-Gon slapped his apprentice on the back. "You are doing fine, Obi-Wan, just fine. So, how many more hours in hyperspace until we reach Garin?"_ The character of his answer will be a good guide to his patience._

In a measured tone Obi-Wan replied, "Approximately two more days, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled. _You are doing fine, Obi-Wan. Just fine._

Shar had made sure Ruka slept undisturbed by threatening the security guards with death if he was awakened. He had no intention of standing outside his boss' room all night to make sure he wasn't disturbed. Also, Shar didn't trust the guards to take the proper precautions…that's why his threat had been so extreme. Apparently it was taken seriously. Shar had a peaceful night's rest, disturbed neither by Ruka or the guards. He had expected Ruka to come after him if the guards failed their part.

Shar rose and quickly dressed. Then he woke Ruka personally. _May as well let him think I watched over him during the night. He won't know the difference._ "Good morning, Ruka. Your breakfast is on the way."

"A good morning it is, Shar! A wonderful morning! To the lab. We have much to do." The green furred blob flowed past him and out the door.

"But, what about…." But Shar was talking to himself. He rushed out the door and caught up with his boss.

"So what now? Now that it works in the test tube are you going to try it in Bruck?"

"Very good, Shar. You are catching on. And if works in Bruck?" Ruka asked as if asking a child what two and two were."

But the tone was lost on Shar; he was much more interested in making sure he knew what was going on. "Then his body will produce more midiclorians that he already had."

"Yes! And then?"

"He'll be stronger with the Force then because midiclorian count determines how strong the Force is in someone."

Ruka stopped and looked Shar over. "What? What'd I do?"

"Nothing. I'm just impressed with how much you have learned. But of course, look who your teacher was! Come, we have much to do!"

Ruka rushed about his lab getting the things he would need. "Where's Tylo? I told you to keep an eye on him. Now where is he? Go find him and bring him immediately. I'll be in Bruck's room."

_He sure has taken a strong interest in Tylo just since yesterday. Yesterday…what happened yesterday? Hmm…I know, it must be whoever it was that contacted Ruka yesterday. All I know is that he sure was upset after that communication! Everything's different since that. He's more worried about where Tylo is and he's more in a rush. Something's up. If Mr. Wonderful Brilliant Ruka is upset, it must be bad. I'd better be ready to jump if things start going sour._

Shar found Tylo in the library reading, where he always was in his spare time. "Tylo, come on. Ruka says to come with him to Bruck's room."

Shar was the only one Tylo dared talk back to…so he usually did just because he could. "To Bruck's room? What for?"

"I don't know. All I know is he said now! Come on."

Tylo was muttering under his breath as he stood and followed Ruka's assistant down the hallway.

_Mutter on son. Just wish you'd say something I could hear so I could tell Ruka. Course I could make something up. Might distract Ruka's attention if I have to skip out. Hmm…._

The two arrived just in time. Ruka was just getting ready to inject Bruck with yet another product of his lab and evil genius. Bruck didn't even react this time. He had given up hope of escaping long ago. He was sure it was a matter of time before Ruka killed him, either accidentally from experimenting or on purpose just because he could. He had begun thinking over his life during his captivity…and not for the first time wished he could go back and change things.

_If only I had been more in control of my anger as an initiate, maybe I could have become a padawan. If I had become a padawan, I could have become a knight. Where would I be now? What would I be doing now if I were a Jedi? Instead of lying here at his mercy. Had my powers become developed I could free myself. What a stupid kid I was! Stupid! No, foolish, but not stupid. I was, am…am smart. I'm not dumb. I was just foolish. I could have been so much more! I could have been. Look at Obi-Wan. I could have been where he is now._ Instead of hate he felt regret. _It's not his fault that I was so thoughtless. I can't blame him for what I am. Oh, Obi-Wan if only I could link with you for a moment. If only I had that ability. I would welcome you right now. Yes, even you. My worst enemy…would be my friend if only I could tell you where I am so you could come after me._ A single tear overflowed from his eye and ran down the side of his face into his hair. More than that he wouldn't allow himself. Not in front of Ruka. He bit the insides of his mouth to hold back the intense grief and sadness he felt. The taste of blood did nothing to deter him. He continued to bite down until he had control again.

All of this was lost on Ruka though. Not only did he not expect to see such a reaction from Bruck, he had ceased to even think him as capable of feelings. Once Bruck had become one with the bed and tape, his humanity had begun to fade in Ruka's mind. He truly saw Bruck as a test subject, no more and maybe even less. He had no respect for him to start with and each time he plunged a needle into his flesh, the less the flesh mattered to him.

Ruka lifted a device from a case he had brought in with him. He smiled at it and approached the bed.

"What's that?" Shar asked with great interest, trying to inventory everything Ruka touched.

"Insurance," Ruka chuckled. He laid the metal device on Bruck's forehead and stretched the two attached straps behind his head and fastened them together. From the front it almost looked like a metal visor, except the bill was flattened against the top of Bruck's head. Ruka stepped back and admired yet another of his evil inventions.

Shar's brow furrowed in confusion and Tylo watched with great anxiety. He had no idea what it was…but Ruka's attitude toward Bruck made it clear to Tylo that it wouldn't be for Bruck's good. And Tylo was also observant of the poor treatment that Ruka's "employees" received…something he was much concerned about.

"What's it do?" Shar pressed, very curious now.

"If we boost Bruck's midiclorian count, then he will have a strong ability in the Force. Shar, think! How will we control him if he can slam you through the wall with a single thought! Hence the insurance. This device will merely…shall we say, deactivate the frontal lobes of his brain. He will be zapped into a docile state, harmless as a infant." Ruka chuckled in his hummy way. "He won't miss them. I don't believe he ever used them much anyway."

Bruck was at once exalted and horrified at the same time. Exalted that he would have that ability…and then horrified to learn of the fate Ruka had in store for him. It was worse than he expected. Instead of being killed he was going to be Ruka's houseplant! He made up his mind…he'd have to grab the opportunity and kill Ruka as quickly as he could, before Ruka could activate the device he'd just crowned him with.

"How long will it take? I mean for his midiclorians to start increasing?

"Patience, Shar. Enough questions! Perhaps you would like to be the next test subject?"

"Er, ah…sorry. Just curious." Shar backed away.

Ruka had been monitoring Bruck very closely for some time now. His concentration, solitude, and contentedness were all shattered with the sudden entrance of one of his security guards. "Excuse me for interrupting you, but a ship is approaching. We warned it off but he insists you are expecting him."

"What?" Ruka replied. Then he considered and decided he knew who it probably was…but he was going to make sure himself. He didn't trust these fools to be careful enough to not let just anyone land on the compound. He sighed in disgust. "Tylo, you stay here. Shar, come with me." He hurried to the communications center to talk to the ship.

"Identify yourself."

"Kar sent me," was the simple reply.

"How do I know that? How do I know this isn't a ruse?"

"You don't, but he told me to blow this place up if you gave me any trouble."

Ruka started, but then realized Tylo was still here. "You wouldn't do that. You can't be one of Kar's men."

"Kar told me if I had to kill Tylo then make sure I killed all of you."

_Damn! That sounds like something Kar would do. He wouldn't kill his grandson that he's gone to all this trouble for, would he? But I suppose if he thinks I won't release Tylo that I might harm him myself. It's a moot point now. I think it's certain this is one of Kar's men. _"OK. You are cleared to land. My security forces will stand down."

"Thank you. I want to see Tylo out there first thing. No arguments." The communication was shut off before Ruka could argue. And he was furious too. He was so angry his blobby form rippled with the waves created by his trembling rage. "Shar! Go get Tylo. Meet me outside. At once!"

Shar moved and moved quickly. He ran to Bruck's room and yelled for Tylo to follow him. Tylo was becoming more and more concerned about his safety and especially with Shar in such an anxious state, he was reluctant to follow. But the worried assistant had no time for games. He grabbed Tylo by the arm and tugged him along.

"Hey, what's going on? Leave me alone!"

"Nothing doing, sonny boy. Ruka's orders." Tylo struggled but it was no use. The larger stronger man was able to easily control Tylo. He twisted the boy's arms behind his back and shoved him along in front. Nearing a door that led to the large open area behind Ruka's headquarters, Shar flung it open and shoved Tylo out.

Tylo and Shar had arrived just in time to watch the final approach of the ship. The teen's fear was momentarily forgotten at the sight of a transport…a way off the planet! He immediately began wondering who was on the ship, what business they had with Ruka…and most importantly…how he could stow away when the ship left.

Ruka merely stood and watched. He was furious…mostly because this was happening out of his control. He couldn't stand the thought of having been bested. Knowing someone else had been able to overcome his superior intellect was the one thing that the Klastarian couldn't deal with. However, he did accept that there was nothing he could do about it…right now. Only for now! Oh, no he didn't believe for a moment that Kar had won the final battle! Ruka would make sure he had his revenge on Kar…and if his little experiment succeeded, so would his revenge! That thought brought a tight smile to the green face.

The ship set down and a man began descending the ramp. However, perched at the top of the ramp were several other men with blasters pointed at Ruka, Shar, and Tylo. Ruka in his arrogance maintained his stance, Shar hid behind him and Tylojust watched in puzzlement.

The new arrival approached. "You must be Tylo. Come here. It's all right. I've come from Valon Kar to take you to Harponion to his home."

Tylo just stared uncomprehendingly.

"Here, it's all in this," the man handed a sealed packet to the mute teen. He took it with fumbling hands and ripped it open. In his grandfather's unique bold hand was his ticket to freedom…a note explaining who the new arrival was and that he was there to retrieve the youth. With the mark of Valon Kar's office, a photo of Allia…and a small token that Tylo had made for his grandfather in his childhood…final proof of the authenticity of the source of this most welcome development.

Tylo was so overcome that his knees trembled. Here he thought he was being led to possible death only to find out Valon was rescuing him from this hell. His liberator just smiled. "Go ahead and get on board, Tylo. I'll wrap things up here and we'll be on our way."

Tylo ran every step of the way to the ship without looking back. He bit his lip to try to hold back the tears of joy and relief that threatened to overflow. _Later. Later when I am by myself._

The man from the transport turned to face Ruka and extended his hand. "My name is Theth Ossa. I have been sent by Valon Kar," he reconfirmed. "Thank you for taking care of Tylo. I'm sure Lord Kar will reward your care of him…" he grinned, "or punish your neglect of him. At any rate, Lord Kar tells me you now work for him. I will be leaving behind a contingent of men as protection for your lab until you have finished your work here. They are to report and respond to you…as your orders do not contradict anything they have been commanded by Lord Kar. In that case Kar's orders take precedence and will be followed without hesitation. You are now in the employ of Lord Kar, so you too are subject to his orders. As soon as the men get their gear unstowed, I will be taking Tylo back to Harponion. You may contact me at any time for whatever you may require." Ossa bowed a shallow bow and turned back to the ship.

Shar had been watching Ossa while he delivered his speech and now for the first time, he noticed the trembling green blob before him, his fists clenched tight and his shallow breaths. Ruka turned and stomped into the building, slamming the door hard enough to break the hinges.

The two Jedi had traded off watching over the controls of the ship so the other could catch some sleep. Now they were both awake and well into another day of travel. The enforced time together had given them time to talk. Much needed talk. Yes, they had settled their rift, but still there were other things to be worked out between them…things that had been left unsaid during the turmoil they had so recently been through.

"You have learned much through these ordeals, Obi-Wan. It may not have been the preferred way to train, but it has taught you more than our more traditional teaching methods. You had to learn while real events were transpiring and you couldn't call for a time out. In all honesty I can't say you were perfect, but who is? However, I am most impressed with the way you have handled yourself through this all."

Obi-Wan stared at his master for a moment. He wanted to accept what he was hearing…but after their recent falling-out, it was hard for him to believe he had performed as well as Qui-Gon was saying. "Thank you Master, but I hardly think some of my behavior was 'impressive'."

"I am considering your performance as a whole and not weighing individual events. As I said, no one is perfect. I know I'm not," Qui-Gon gave a small smile. "I haven't exactly been a shining example through this. However, you have done well, my padawan," Qui-Gon nodded his head, "Quite well. You have performed above the level faced…or even expected, of padawans in training. I have not forgotten what you have done for me either. You have done more for me than is usually expected." The Jedi looked down for a moment. "You came for me. You cared for me." He locked eyes with Obi-Wan. "You helped me when I thought I would go mad from those hallucinations. You have taught me well, Padawan. You have performed admirably…on your own. There is little more you can learn from me…and much, I think, that you could teach me."

Obi-Wan flushed at his master's compliments. And he had no idea how to reply. It was more than he felt he deserved. "Master…I…. Well…thank you. But you are wrong. There is much more I can learn from you. I didn't realize until I had time alone to think on Tiro just how wise a master I was lucky to have."

"Not so wise…too rash sometimes, I think."

"But your rashness comes from wanting to do the right thing…not from selfishness. I'm sorry to have accused you of that, Master. I was wrong…not only in my accusation…but in my insolence toward you."

"I think we have both learned…and received our own self-inflicted punishments from that episode. We have agreed to put it behind us."

"I know, Master. It's just hard…to forgive myself."

"But I have forgiven you…is your forgiveness so much more hard to obtain than mine. Do you forgive me my behavior toward you?"

"There is nothing to…"

"Please, just answer. Do you?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan almost whispered.

"You forgive me…but you can't forgive yourself? Is your crime so much worse than mine?"

Obi-Wan looked down. "I suppose not."

"Then forgive yourself Obi-Wan. You can't go forward if you keep looking back."

Ruka was slumped in the corner of Bruck's room sulking. He'd had a conflict with Kar's men very soon after Ossa left and having lost to them, he had retreated here and had stayed the largest part of the day.

The being in charge, a large rust colored canine looking creature had approached Ruka as soon as the ship had left. His name was Narian he told Ruka. Then he informed the jade furball that his building was to be searched. Anything on the premises that could connect Kar to Ruka was to be destroyed. The Klastarian was furious. That was his insurance! He had wanted something to use against Kar…or to threaten to use against him if he reneged on his deal. The problem was that he had not foreseen this brash move on Kar's part and had not hidden his incriminating evidence deep enough. Mostly what he had linked him with Tylo. The only hard verification he had of contact with Kar was the computer memory of the conversation Ruka had with him. These things would easily be found by Kar's men. Ruka had tried objecting, delaying, whatever he could think of to stop the invasion…but it was not to be. Narian told Ruka to call Ossa if he had any questions and then sent his men to search the building while he held Ruka and Shar. Ruka's own security force had been disarmed and locked away first thing.

Finally forcing his anger down, the blob remembered Bruck and demanded to be released to check on him. Since that time, Ruka had hardly moved from the corner chair he slumped into as his mind was analyzing the situation to try to come up with an out for him. But now he had more important things to think about. He stood and walked over to the bed. Immediately Shar was there. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm taking a blood sample to check Bruck's midiclorian count, of course."

"This is exciting. I can't wait to see."

"You will not see. You will stay here with Bruck. I don't trust them. If they interfere with my experiment…well, you will stay here and make sure they don't."

"But…"

"No buts. You will stay. After I have had a look I will leave it set up for you to see if you are so insistent on seeing what you do not understand." Ruka left the room with a syringe of Bruck's blood.

Bruck was not ignorant of what was going on. He had heard all the conversation that had transpired between the Klastarian and his henchman when they first arrived in his room. It didn't make much difference to him. He wasn't sure if he was going to die at the hands of Ruka or at the hands of these newcomers.

_I suppose I am a coward. I have to admit it. I don't want to die. Mostly I don't want to die lying here like this. If I just had a fighting chance maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But to be made to accept death in a totally helpless state…. For once I hope Ruka's experiment works. Could it be true that he could make me stronger in the Force? That's the only chance I have. He can monitor me…but I can monitor myself too. It's going to be my ability to determine how much power I have before he does. I only have one chance to get at him before he can hit the button on that control. How powerful will I be? Enough to break free quickly enough to stop him? He seems to think I'm going to be pretty powerful. Here at the end of my life I get what I wanted so much before…control of the Force. Ah, I could have been a padawan. I could have been Master Qui-Gon's padawan. Obi-Wan, how lucky you are! You don't know it! You don't understand what it's like to be on this side. I hope you never learn it either. I can't even wish that on you, my worst enemy. Worst enemy…ha. Obi-Wan my enemy…come and save me!_

Obi-Wan felt…something…something odd going on in his head. He put his hand to his forehead as he tried to figure out what it was…an action that wasn't lost on his master.

"Padawan? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Master. Something touched my mind through the Force…but just for a second. It seemed very disturbed, whatever it was."

"Only for a second? I suppose there wasn't much you could figure out from it in that short a time. If it happens again, try to focus on it, grab it."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied absently.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, I am. It's just that the feeling was so upsetting. It's hard to let go…but I have to. I have a job to focus on. There's nothing I can do about it unless it happens again. So I need to think on the task at hand."

"Good, Obi-Wan. Yes, we will be arriving at Garin tomorrow so we must turn our thoughts to that and what we may be facing there. If Ruka is there he will not be happy to see us. We must prepare ourselves to meet him…and whatever he may be working on now. It will be important for us to work as a unit. He has the most success when we are apart. We need to try to stay together and watch out for each other…watch one another's back so to speak." The thought of being helpless in the clutches of that madman again was enough to make the master's stomach knot up. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to refocus his thoughts. He needed to be calm and clear in mind to face the Klastarian again.

Ruka was overjoyed at what he saw through the microscope lens. Not entirely surprised…after all he was a genius, was he not? But confirmation of what he expected thrilled him nonetheless. Bruck's midiclorians were returning. He did not know yet how fast they would replenish or where exactly they would level off based on his dietary analysis. He wanted to make sure that it did indeed go above Bruck's original amount…but not too much because then controlling him would be a problem. However, here was proof his concept worked.

Ruka rushed back to Bruck's room. He was anxious to share the news with someone. Certainly not these…beasts who had invaded his lab, but one who would understand the significance.

"Shar!" Ruka burst into the room. "Affirmation of my genius! Bruck's midiclorians are returning!"

But Shar was more realistic than Ruka. "They have returned? To their former level or has it gone beyond that?" he asked guardedly. For he had seen Bruck's midiclorians return before and that feat no longer impressed him.

"I told you it would take time to see the full effect," Ruka snapped. "But don't you see…it is working!"

Shar hesitated but asked anyway. "But we have seen them return before when you did the transfusion. It doesn't mean anything unless they go up…right?" The last word was almost a whisper.

"I should have known no one around here was wise enough to recognize my accomplishment. You were so anxious to see," Ruka towered over the now anxious assistant. "Well, go see and then maybe you'll appreciate what I have done. And while you are gone bring me a cot. I don't trust these fools. There's no telling what they might do in here during the night. I'm protecting my investment."

Shar hurried out without another word.

It was already night when Ruka had sent Shar away. He'd had plenty of time to gawk through the microscope and locate a cot. Ruka was steaming. He wanted to get to sleep. With the experiment so close to complete success he wanted plenty of rest so he wouldn't make mistakes in his fatigue. He left to see where Shar had gotten to. One of Narian's men was approaching in the hallway so the Klastarian asked him if he'd seen his assistant.

The creature growled at him. "He's gone…on an errand."

"Gone on an errand? What do you mean?" Ruka yelled at the canine before him.

"He said he was going on an errand for you," he snarled through his sharp teeth. "I didn't ask him where he was going."

"You fool! It's the middle of the night. Where would he be going? How could you let him get away like that?"

"Get away? I thought he worked for you," the beast growled sarcastically. "You did tell me he was your assistant. I didn't know he was a prisoner.

"What's going on?" Narian walked up.

"Your idiot of a guard let Shar leave the building without checking with me."

"We weren't told to check with you," Narian stepped between his man and Ruka, hefting his blaster. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh, forget it! Have one of your men put a cot in Bruck's room for me," Ruka ordered.

"Do it yourself, Blobbo. We're not here to obey you." Narian and his man walked away.

Ruka stood and trembled in his rage before he stomped down the hallway. He entered the lab and slammed the door. Pacing back and forth to work off his anger, he muttered under his breath at Kar, at Narian, at Shar. Shar! Ruka stopped cold in his tracks.

_Why would Shar take off like that? Because of Narian? He's cowardly enough to…but still there must be more to it than that. He's a coward, but he's greedy too. Did Kar buy him off? That's unlikely…he probably would have left with Ossa if that were true. What else…._

Ruka ran to the refrigeration unit in the lab and yanked the door open. Then he cursed long and loud. He had distilled four containers of the midiclorian colony stimulating factor…and now there were only two! Shar was the only one who knew what was in those containers.

_Damn fool! How dare he cross me like this! Oh, you think you're so clever. Not clever enough to get by Ruka! Hmm…I can't afford to leave Bruck and go after Shar. And I sure can't depend on one of these idiots to go after him! He'll probably be gone long before I can get away. That's all right, Shar. Just you wait. When I have the Force you will not escape me…I will come after you. I will._

Ruka stomped away to locate a cot…and get back to his experiment before those fools messed that up too.

Bruck had awakened before Ruka did and he felt…different this morning.

_I actually feel good this morning. Strange. After all he has done to me, I'm really surprised. Maybe…do you think? Has it really worked? Did he really increase my midiclorians? Is that why I feel refreshed…stronger? _

Bruck focused on a water pitcher across the room and visualized it lifting from the table…and it began to move!

_Haha! It did work! Look at that! I can move things with the Force. Ha…just like Obi-Wan. Oh, Obi-Wan if you could only see me now!_

"Obi-Wan? What's wrong?"

"Someone is calling out to me through the Force. Strongly. It can't be…it can't be."

"What? Who is it?"

Bruck was totally overjoyed at his newfound ability. It had been so long and it was stronger than he remembered. However, he didn't realize that he was so intent on wanting to be able to show off to his former rival, Obi-Wan, that his thoughts were on little else…and he was broadcasting them…speaking to Obi-Wan just as if he were there in the room. Also, Bruck was not used to controlling the Force and his wavering concentration caused the container to crash to the floor.

Ruka started awake. He looked around to see what had caused the noise. Sitting up on the cot he examined the room closely. He thought maybe one of Narian's men had been nosing around where he wasn't welcome. Bruck lay still with his eyes closed.

Ruka saw the broken glass on the floor and was puzzled but quickly dismissed it. _One of those beasts was here!_ The green blob flowed over to Bruck, intent on taking another blood sample.

_Oh, Obi-Wan old friend, if only you were here now to see this! Perhaps when I am free I can come and show you myself what I am able to do. Come on Greenie. A little closer…a little closer._

"Master, it can't be…but it's Bruck! He's talking to me through the Force," Obi-Wan said incredulously.

"Are you sure? How could he? Without training he never developed his Force abilities."

"I don't know but, yes, I am sure. It is Bruck. I know it. He's on Garin. And…Ruka's there."

"We're almost there."

Just as Ruka leaned over the bed, Bruck used his new enhanced Force strength to pull his arm free. He gave a great shove and pushed Ruka back against the wall. In the time it took Ruka to catch himself and recover from the shock…of the impact and of seeing Bruck react, Bruck had freed his other hand.

_Haha! Obi-Wan, now I am as you! I am a Jedi now!_

Before Bruck could remove the metal device from his head, Ruka had his control out and pressed the button.

Bruck's last conscious thought was a scream of desperation. _Obi-Wan!_

The apprentice pressed both hands to his head almost in pain from the sudden cry that the Force transmitted to him. "I don't know what it was, Master, but something terrible just happened to Bruck."

Qui-Gon looked at his padawan in great concern, both for him and for Bruck. "Can you link with him?"

"No. It's like he isn't there anymore. I can still sense his presence, but that's all."

Ruka was hurrying down the hallway. That demonstration was enough for him…to hell with the blood test! He knew he was right…he _knew_ it! Now they would all pay…first Narian and his men, then Shar, then the Jedi…and Kar and Tylo. They would _all_ pay. No one would be able to stop Ruka now! Genius and the Force! An unstoppable combination.

Ruka rushed into the lab and readied the injection. Rage and excitement filled him and any hesitation was gone. The needle sank into the soft green flesh and the Klastarian began his hummy chuckle. Then as he pulled it out, the chuckle grew into raucous laughter, maniacal laughter. "No one! No one! No one can stop Ruka now! Kings, governors, senators, the chancellor, the Jedi will all bow at my feet and beg me for forgiveness. Yes, I forgive you for your treatment of me. I forgive you enough to crush you! Dare you think you could out do my brilliance? No one can! No one can!"

The Jedi finally came out of hyperspace and were now orbiting the planet of Garin. Qui-Gon had fed the information into the ship's computer that he had gotten from Senator Norr about the location of the missing diplomatic ship. The navicomputer pinpointed the position and the Jedi master directed the ship and made to land nearby.

The two Jedi disembarked and approached the Senator's ship carefully, feeling certain it was abandoned…but mindful of Ruka's penchant for surprises. Qui-Gon had not been supplied with any more information so he didn't know if anyone had been out to see the ship yet or if it had been searched. So he assumed it had not and was cautious. Gingerly they boarded the transport and began searching it for any clues as to who was on board or where they may have gone.

A quick glance around the cockpit showed him ripped belts lying in the floor. "Hmm…look at this Obi-Wan. Seat restraints."

"The belts are still on the pilot and copilot seats…but they are gone from the passenger seats. We're assuming there were no passengers to use them," Obi-Wan speculated, "but whoever was in the other two seats did. For what?"

"Well…it isn't a logical conclusion. It's a leap to a conclusion…but if Ruka did kidnap Tylo, he would need a way to restrain him." The Jedi master laid the belts in the seat and entered the rear compartment of the ship. Being a senator's ship it was outfitted to accommodate in style. Checking the storage areas, Qui-Gon observed, "There's no luggage on the ship. I thought Tylo was making a visit to his grandfather. A visit across the galaxy…with no luggage."

"Sounds like he left in a hurry."

"True Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon considered as he tugged at the brown and grey hair in his beard. "But the argument between Tylo and his father could just have easily spurred Tylo to leave in a hurry."

"Yes," agreed Obi-Wan, "but would he have ripped these belts out of those seats? A kid?"

"It appears…appears mind you, we still can't prove anything, that he wasn't traveling alone…and that his companion was strong."

"Ruka is pretty strong," Obi-Wan observed.

"True…but it still doesn't follow logically that Ruka was with Tylo."

"Is any of this logical, Master? Tylo disappearing, the ship abandoned, Lyg'tren killed, Bruck calling out to me through the Force?"

"This ship is basically in the middle of nowhere. Ruka probably landed near a place where he could be picked up…and we know who he had business dealings with on this planet from his records. We start searching the nearest towns and try to find these creatures who he has dealt with before. I have a feeling they know where our green friend is."

Ruka was impatient. He had spent the day pacing the floor. He kept waiting for any sign…any feeling…anything to let him know something was happening to him. He knew he could take a blood sample…but he also knew the process wouldn't happen immediately so he didn't want to aggravate his impatience by looking for something he didn't expect to see yet.

Narian noticed the arrogant blustery blob had cloistered himself in the lab. He opened the door without knocking. "Hey, you haven't checked on your patient today. He doesn't look good. I thought he was part of your experiment. Did it go bad? You ought to have a look at him."

"You have a look. I don't care. I'm busy. Leave me alone. And don't come in here without knocking again!" Ruka slammed the door in the canine's face. _You'll be the first one I crush!_ He looked at the clock. How many hours had it been? About twelve? He probably wouldn't see anything tangible until the following day. _Arg! Tomorrow! I'll never last till then! How am I supposed to wait? Why doesn't this work faster? Ah! The protein! The protein that controls the stimulating factor synthesis! Why didn't I think of it before now?_

The two Jedi had spent the day beginning to follow a rough circle of towns centered on the abandoned ship. It was proving to be a difficult search, mostly because of lack of cooperation in questioning the residents. They were suspicious, aloof, and hostile. Sometimes the Jedi mind power helped convince someone to answer a few questions, but it wasn't consistent. Apparently some of these creatures had a higher tolerance than others and it wasn't something unique to their species.

At the end of the day as the sun was showing off its last pink light before completely winking out below the horizon, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had little to show for their search…except a list of places they felt certain Ruka was not. And that was some gain, the master reminded his padawan.

They settled into the rear compartment of their ship for the night. After a quick meal, they looked over the map the navicomp provided on its screen to see which towns they would be looking over tomorrow.

"My feelings tell me we are pursuing the right course, Padawan. I don't think we have overlooked Ruka yet…and I feel he is still here. We just have to keep pursuing this course. We have little information to go on. But at least our choices are limited for us. We have only a small number of places to search. Obi-Wan, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry, Master. Yes, I was listening. I just can't help thinking about Bruck. That last…I don't know what else to call it but a scream, through the Force was frightening to hear. I fear the worst for him."

Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You have grown much, Padawan. I know the anger you felt toward Bruck…especially after the kidnapping. That you can put that behind you and be concerned for his welfare shows great maturity." Obi-Wan looked at his master with eyes full of concern. "I hope he's all right too, Obi-Wan, but we both know how ruthless Ruka is."

After walking the hallways so much that Narian threatened to restrain him, Ruka retreated to his lab and continued his pacing there. The events of the day had been taxing on him…Narian, Bruck and Shar and now this enforced wait. His nervous energy at last began to subside and the Klastarian settled into the chair that had been Tylo's perch while under Ruka's watchful eye. Once still and comfortable, his heavy eyelids began to lower and finally he fell into a deep sleep. A sleep peppered with dreams…dreams of revenge, power, and leaders groveling at his feet.

"No, I will not show you mercy. Why should I? Did anyone ever show me any consideration? No! My genius was ignored and then locked away! Locked away…with my mercy. And now Chancellor Valorum…oh, excuse me, ex-Chancellor Valorum, you will die!" Ruka rumbled with evil laughter…and almost tumbled out of his chair. He grabbed the arms of the chair as he jerked himself upright and looked around. He was alone…he'd been dreaming.

Slowly he stretched and looked toward the window where the sunlight was streaming in. What a pleasant dream he'd been having! No mercy…and then Ruka's sleepy brain came to full awareness as he remembered! The injection! He leaped to his feet. Surely he should see results by now…especially since he'd tried helping the process along with the protein. He looked around the lab. There on the lab bench. He stared at a beaker…and it began to lift! He chuckled hummily…and then burst into harsh laughter. His break of concentration caused the beaker to crash back to the counter top…but Ruka didn't care. It worked! It worked! He had been right. Now he had the ability to use the Force! He laughed and laughed until he was giddy. The green furred blob picked up another beaker with his mind and slammed it against the wall. Laughing maniacally, Ruka began throwing objects all around the lab…glassware slamming into walls, stools flying through the air, data tapes shattering the window glass.

The racket had caught the attention of Narian and he came charging into the lab with four of his men. _Ah! You have come to me. I don't have to search you out!_ The canine and his companions stood and watched the chaos in shocked bewilderment. In that time of hesitation, the Klastarian focused his hate into his new ability and all five of the creatures at once grabbed at their suddenly constricted throats as they gagged and coughed. Concentrating harder, Ruka just smiled as they fell to their knees and then each pitched over to the ground. Even as the last breath flowed from the last canine, the Klastarian did not let up until each neck was completely and totally crushed. Ruka put his arms around himself and hugged as he danced around the destroyed lab and laughed and laughed.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi rose to meet the new day. They passed a quiet meal, each one reaching out to the Force to center and strengthen themselves for the coming day. It was constantly on the forefront of Qui-Gon's mind that they needed to be as close to the Force as they could when they encountered the Klastarian. He was smart and cunning and had found more than one way to subdue a Jedi. The master had examined himself more than once. No, it wasn't fear that he felt…not exactly, though he didn't deny he did fear the creature. It was a strong sense of alertness and concern. It was important for them to be able to capture Ruka and the Jedi was sure Ruka didn't want that. It would be a hard capture…a hard fight. And…he was also quite aware that the jade creature might very well be working on a new weapon. A weapon that might be as hard or harder to overcome than what Qui-Gon had already been exposed to. Yes, there was fear. Any one who had encountered Ruka would fear him. But as the master had often taught his apprentice…it's not the emotions you need be concerned about, but how you handle them.

As a feeling human there was no way he could totally eliminate the emotion of fear, but bringing it to the Force and dealing with it in a healthy proper way was the means to freedom from being afraid. Letting it rule one was the path to the dark side. That's why he knew it was important for the two of them to stay in touch with the Force to control that feeling…and also to keep Ruka from using it against them. So not having the opportunity, in their hurry to find the green being, to properly meditate, they used the time during their morning amenities to seek out the Force and connect with it.

Sensing that his padawan was centered and at peace, Qui-Gon felt ready to undertake a new day of searching for Ruka. He kept to himself something he had sensed since Obi-Wan had not mentioned it, but earlier he had felt…something unsettling in the Force.

Even though the Jedi master had felt that disturbance, he didn't know that what had caused the disturbance had sensed him too. Ruka was most impressed with the abilities he was finding at his use. Then he began to experiment…that's when he felt it. A presence that he immediately recognized.

_So! My old friend, Qui-Gon Jinn. You have found me! You are more resourceful than I give you credit for! Fine, fine. You come to me. And what's this? You bring me a surprise! Young Obi-Wan. So, he isn't dead after all. I shouldn't be surprised! Shar's failure. Fool. No matter. I still was able to carry out my experiments with Bruck's cooperation…that's the important thing. However, your apprentice will be dead this time…you both will. With you on the defensive I have the advantage. I have all the time in the world now…I can wait a little longer. Come to me. Come to me. But while I wait…I have business to conduct!_

Ruka began seeking out the remainder of Narian's men and one by one they succumbed to the emerald blob's new power. Then he sat down and waited…waited for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to arrive. And he planned. What would be the most hurtful way to get his revenge on them? An interesting thought…and one he knew would entertain him until the two Jedi arrived.

As Qui-Gon throttled the engines up to lift their ship off and head for the next town, Obi-Wan said, "Master, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yes, I sense it too."

"There is a disturbance in the Force."

"Keep your focus, Padawan."

"Yes Master."

The closer they came to the town, the more certain Qui-Gon was of whom he sensed and where he was. What he did not know was that Ruka was just touching the Force enough to know where the Jedi were. The Jedi master had no comprehension of the creature's true ability…which was still growing. But he was greatly concerned about what he had already sensed.

_Ruka! How did you pull this one off? That bone marrow that Shar stole from Obi-Wan! You did find a way to transplant those midiclorians, didn't you? Mi'al, my friend, your confidence serves you well…but I have a surprise that I hope teaches you to be not quite so over-confident. Ruka found a way…or made one._

"Master, I don't understand what I am feeling."

"I don't either, Obi-Wan. There's no way that Ruka should be able to disturb the Force that way, unless…"

"But how?" Obi-Wan retorted incredulously.

"I don't know. But we must be very careful. It's even more important for us to be centered and controlled…and united. We don't know what we will be facing."

The trail to Ruka was as clear as if a line had been drawn between their ship and Ruka's lab. The Jedi master navigated it easily and soon was setting down the small transport outside the building where Ruka was waiting eagerly.

"No doubt he is here. Obi-Wan be mindful. I can't emphasize it enough. He's dangerous anyway. Obviously he has found a way to channel the Force, that makes him more treacherous." The Jedi master raised a warning finger and said two words, "Care, control."

The two Jedi walked down the ramp and looked over the building for a moment. "He knows we are here, just as we know he is here. There's no way to surprise him. So, let's go."

Qui-Gon walked up to the door, opened it and entered. There were a couple of bodies in the hallway…some kind of canine looking creatures. He bent over one to examine it. "The neck has been crushed flat, but no finger marks on the neck." He looked up at Obi-Wan.

"Ruka?"

"I suppose so. Let's go. He walked cautiously down the hallway, unignited light saber in hand. He began opening doors. Each room was chaos where the Klastarian had been trying out his newfound abilities…but Qui-Gon couldn't know that and was perplexed at the mess. Also there were other bodies of the same creatures…crushed throats also.

Opening another door, a new sight presented itself. A bed…with the occupant still there. Fully expecting another dead canine body, the Jedi were surprised at the sight that awaited them.

"Bruck!" Obi-Wan whispered, shocked at the thin, drawn, white face. He stepped forward and reached out to touch a hand he was sure would be lifeless. The apprentice was startled when Bruck partially opened his dull eyes. "Bruck. What happened?"

"Obi-Wan. You're here?" He coughed and the apprentice rolled him to his side as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"What happened to you?"

"What happened? Ruka. Ruka did something…stuck me with needles."

To Qui-Gon, the padawan said, "Do you think this is what he was going to…do to me?"

"Yes," Bruck answered. "To you. But to me instead. Me instead of you. Shoulda been me instead of you."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan said softly.

"I shoulda been a Jedi." Bruck began coughing again.

When the hacking stopped Obi-Wan asked, "Bruck, listen. Did you try to contact me? Did you call out to me?"

"Yes, call Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. I'm sorry."

The apprentice just looked at Qui-Gon and shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't nice."

The apprentice's heart was broken at the pathetic scene and any remaining anger that may have been beneath the surface melted away into sympathy. The remainder of the restraints were still hanging on Bruck's wrists, from when he tore himself free earlier. Obi-Wan gently unfastened them and tossed them aside. He lightly lifted Bruck's drooping head and unfastened Ruka's electronic device from his forehead. Then the apprentice pulled the pale and shaky form of his former tormentor close and held him. "It's OK. I understand. I'm not angry with you anymore. I forgive you. It's OK." A tear overflowed from Obi-Wan's eye and fell into Bruck's hair.

Qui-Gon was truly touched and moved by the pathetic form of Bruck and the change that he saw taking place in his padawan…but he knew he couldn't let his concentration be pulled away by it. He stepped into the hallway to regain and recenter himself. That's when he saw his worst nightmare come true…a large green blob directing a chair through the air at him—Ruka with the Force.

66


End file.
